Destinés
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Je déteste cette façon qu'a mon cœur de battre la chamade dès que tu es près de moi (...)Je déteste les frissons qui me traversent lorsque tu me touches et cette joie insensée qui m'envahie lorsque que tu n'a d'yeux que pour moi (...)Sais-tu que si nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne serons plus rien l'un pour l'autre ?" SasuNaru
1. Partie 1 Découvertes et attirances

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire est basée et inspirée, en grande partie de l'œuvre de Lee Young Hee, « Summit »**_

**Titre:** Destinés  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Léger Angst et Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><span>Informations importantes:<span> L'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie de l'œuvre de Lee Young Hee, « Summit »  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru, le reste...  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma...  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> "Sasuke, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas gay, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre nous, sinon j'aurai plus de mal à ne pas t'aimer, à ne pas tomber fou amoureux de toi et à te perdre."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note1 : Tout d'abord il faut savoir que cet OS est basé sur l'un de mes yaoi préféré qui, hélas n'a pas de fin, « Summit ». J'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'écrire parce que j'adore donc cette œuvre et j'avais peur de ne pas du tout être à la hauteur, mais finalement comme j'avais très envie de voir l'histoire de Moto et Saez en version SasuNaru et bien je me suis jetée à l'eau ! Pour ceux qui ont lu le manga au début vous aurez peut être un peu (beaucoup) l'impression d'une relecture et d'un déjà-vu mais j'espère malgré tout que vous y prendrez du plaisir !<strong>_

_**Note2 : Bon alors, il faut savoir que j'ai cette fiction en tête depuis un moment et je ne devais pas du tout l'écrire tout de suite, vu que je n'ai pas fini mon autre OS, seulement elle était tellement dans mon esprit et m'empêchait à un tel point d'avancer dans le chapitre 3 de l'Ange que je l'ai écrit !**_

**Note 3 : Merci à « _qqn m'a écrit_ » pour son super boulot !**

* * *

><p>Destinés<p>

Partie 1

**Découvertes et attirances**

Une chaleur harassante s'était abattue sur la ville, la faisant tourner au ralentie, chacun étant dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le moindre mouvement sans fournir un effort considérable.

Tout le monde prenait donc son temps ce jour-là, alors que les rayons du soleil de midi cognaient sur les façades des immeubles, où les gens s'entassaient pour profiter de la climatisation.

Il aurait fallu être fou pour sortir à moins d'y être obligé et pourtant un jeune homme affrontait le climat en ce moment même : depuis environs une dizaine de minutes, Naruto Uzumaki courait sous cette chape de plomb pour échapper aux hommes qui le poursuivaient.

Non loin de là, de la vaisselle venait de se briser dans un café branché.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait d'un grand geste du bras fait tomber l'intégralité des couverts et verres présents sur sa table en criant à son frère ainé et sa fiancée d'aller se faire voir, puis il était parti, hors de lui, laissant le reste des clients abasourdis.

En connaissant leurs vies, leurs vécus, leurs connaissances, leurs familles et amis ainsi que leurs personnalités et leurs caractères, il semblait évident que ces deux là n'avaient rien en commun et que leurs routes ne se croiseraient jamais.

Pourtant ce jour là, par cette horrible chaleur, et alors que tous les deux fuyaient leur passé, le destin décida que l'heure était venue de les réunir et le théâtre de leur première rencontre fût tout simplement le métro.

Le wagon était bondé, mais Naruto s'en fichait, soulagé d'avoir pu échapper à Kabuto et ses hommes.

Il soupira de soulagement avant de tomber sur une scène qui le fit sourire, un jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante était assis non loin de lui, le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée et le poing serré. Tout portait à croire qu'il était furieux voir même hors de lui et cela amusait beaucoup Naruto.

Il se dégageait du jeune enragé une aura impressionnante et un charisme presque effrayant.

Parmi la foule, on ne voyait que lui.

Il avait été captivé et fasciné dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

Il s'attarda un instant sur ce visage viril mais harmonieux, sur cette peau pâle, ces lèvres fines et surtout ces deux yeux sombres comme la nuit qui semblaient lancer des éclairs meurtriers et avant même de s'en rendre compte, son corps avait déjà bougé, décidé à dérider l'homme en colère.

Naruto se fraya un chemin parmi les passagers et d'un geste naturel trébucha sur Sasuke qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de plonger son regard assassin dans les lunettes de soleil de l'imprudent qui venait de le bousculer.

-Désolé ! Je suis désolé !  
>-Bouge ! Grogna Sasuke<p>

Naruto se releva tout sourire, une main dans sa poche, tenant fermement le portable qu'il venait de voler à ce beau brun en colère pendant que ce dernier replongeait déjà dans ses sombres pensées.

Le voleur descendit au prochain arrêt et avec un regard plein de malice caché derrière ses lunettes noires, il fit un signe à sa victime en agitant son portable pendant que le train redémarrait.

-Enfoiré ! Tu es un homme mort ! Cria Sasuke qui s'était relevé brusquement

Naruto plutôt fier de son coup se baladait en repensant à sa prestation.

Il n'était pas un si mauvais voleur, peut-être devrait-il se reconvertir en pickpocket ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'un groupe de jeunes le suivait : le métro était déjà la zone de jeux d'une bande qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'un inconnu vienne s'y amuser.

-Hey ! Pas très discret ton numéro de tout à l'heure !  
>-Tu es nouvelle ? On ne t'a jamais vu dans le coin !<p>

L'apprenti voleur ne fut pas surpris qu'une fois de plus on le prenne pour une fille, cela arrivait tout le temps et il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se formaliser pour si peu.

Il était l'exemple parfait du jeune androgyne, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ?

Des traits fins et délicats, une bouche pulpeuse, de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, soyeux qui tombaient sur ses épaules, une silhouette frêle, une allure fragile et une voix douce… Voilà ce que la nature lui avait offert et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec !

Son physique lui avait valu des moqueries, des brimades mais aussi beaucoup de gestes déplacés et de propositions scabreuses, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé ! Il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance aux regards que de parfaits inconnus portaient sur lui.

Un seul avait compté… Une fois seulement…

Encerclé, Naruto se retrouva dos au mur au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Je ne suis pas très…  
>-C'est chez nous ici ! Déclara celui qui semblait être le chef<br>-Compris ! Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Maintenant je vais gentiment m'en aller et…  
>-Pas si vite ! Tu es venu jouer chez nous, tu mérites une punition.<p>

Naruto déglutit, le jeune homme venait de l'attraper violemment par le haut de son tee-shirt. Il semblait prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution et pour couronner le tout, Kabuto et ses hommes l'avaient repéré.

Le blond soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée !

-Tiens, mais c'est la fiancée ? Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu nous fasses courir…  
>-Vous êtes qui vous ?<br>-Balance le gosse ! Ordonna Kabuto  
>-Si vous le voulez, faudra attendre votre tour !<br>-Je n'ai hélas aucune patience, répondit-il en passant nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux argenté. Rend le moi gentiment et il n'y aura pas de problème…  
>-Il est à moi ! L'interrompit Sasuke qui avait couru pour rattraper le voleur.<br>-Tu es qui toi ? Demanda le voyou en lâchant le blond qui s'accroupit dans un coin.  
>-C'est ta bande ? Demanda le brun à Naruto<br>-Oui ! Répondit le doré en souriant.  
>-Hein ? Mais bien sur que non !<br>-Qu'importe, j'ai eu une sale journée et j'ai besoin de me défouler !

Sasuke entra directement dans le vif du sujet en donnant un coup de poing à l'homme en face de lui, déclenchant une bagarre générale où les voyous et les hommes de Kabuto avaient du mal à prendre le dessus.

Naruto observait la scène, fasciné une fois de plus par la présence du brun et son habilité au corps à corps.

Il semblait avoir vraiment tout pour plaire !

L'enragé, lui ne pensait qu'à se défouler, il revoyait son imbécile de frère lui annoncé ses fiançailles avec cette idiote de Sakura qui ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des avances que l'on pouvait presque considérer comme du harcèlement !

Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec cette garce et encore moi la présenter à son frère !

Comment pouvait-il envisager d'épouser une telle femme ?

Pensait-il réellement que son cadet était jaloux, alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa « merveilleuse » et si parfaite fiancée ?

Il ne supportait pas Sakura, ni la stupidité d'Itachi, il détestait la chaleur, les cours et sa putain de vie en général et ces types allaient payer pour tous les autres !

-A nous deux ! Hurla-t-il à l'attention du blond.

Seulement dans le coin, où il y a quelques secondes encore Naruto était accroupit, il n'y avait plus personne, seul un mot avec une adresse et quelques lignes griffonnées témoignait de sa présence.

_« Trouve moi et je te rendrais ton téléphone beau brun ! »_

Sasuke que la bagarre avait défoulé sourit malgré lui, amusé par ce drôle d'énergumène qui semblait débarquer d'une autre planète.

Quel voleur laissait son adresse à ses victimes ?

**W**

_« Pourquoi est ce que je me suis autant pris la tête pour trouver cette adresse ? Dès le départ de ce type, je me suis lancé à la recherche de cette foutue rue qu'il m'a indiqué comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ! Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce portable, il suffirait que je fasse bloquer ma carte et que j'utilise celui qui dort depuis des mois dans mon tiroir…Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis devant cet immeuble ? »_

Naruto qui venait de rentrer était bien loin de se douter que le brun était en bas de chez lui, trop occupé avec son colocataire.

-Naru, j'ai été très conciliant avec toi…Je n'ai rien dis quand tu as bousillé ma bagnole, je t'ai laissé t'éclater avec ma carte de crédit et je suis au petit soin pour toi…  
>-Oui, Akai je sais…<br>-Mais je n'en peux plus ! Lança t-il en se jetant sur le blond  
>-Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Naru j'ai envie de toi ! Continua son colocataire en le plaquant au sol  
>- Lâche-moi espèce de pervers ! Tu avais promis !<p>

Naruto se débattait pendant qu'Akai essayait de le déshabiller et c'est à cet instant que Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

-Oh, je vois que je dérange…Je repasserai.  
>-Mais non ! Aide-moi enfin !<br>-Aucune raison de le faire…  
>- Tu ne vas pas le laisser me violer ! Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger !<p>

Sasuke soupira puis s'accroupit pour faire face à Naruto et son agresseur.

-Bon lâche le, il n'a pas l'air consentant.  
>-Ça ne te regarde pas !<br>-C'est vrai mais…. Je ne supporte pas les mecs dans ton genre ! Répondit-il en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Naruto libéré, se releva pour donner des coups de pieds dans le corps d'Akai que le coup avait sonné.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Crève !  
>-Arrête tu risques de le tuer à taper n'importe où comme ça! Intervint Sasuke<p>

Ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble.

-On vient à peine de se quitter et tu te précipite déjà chez moi, je te manquais à ce point ?  
>-C'est mon téléphone qui me manque, idiot ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas très malin de ta part de m'avoir filé ton adresse, tu as fais entrer le loup dans la bergerie…<br>-Tu oserais me frapper alors que je viens de me faire horriblement agresser ?  
>-Parfaitement ! J'ai en plus bien l'intention de te facturer le sauvetage de tout à l'heure dans le métro et celui-ci !<p>

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Naruto vit Kabuto et ses hommes descendre de voiture.

-Merde ! Cria-t-il en attrapant la main de Sasuke. Cours !  
>-Pourquoi je devrais te suivre ?<br>-Ils pensent que tu es avec moi et crois-moi, ils ne vont pas te lâcher !

Et c'était reparti, Naruto courait à nouveau comme un fou par cette horrible chaleur, accompagné cette fois de Sasuke qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, se laissant entrainer dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.

Le blond savait parfaitement où il allait, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrêta devant un énorme grillage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda le brun en reprenant son souffle  
>-J'escalade !<br>- Ça je le vois merci ! Rétorqua-t-il agacé. Mais pourquoi ?  
>-Je vais me rafraîchir ! Répondit Naruto en disparaissant<p>

Sasuke soupira avant de s'élancer à son tour, en se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il suivait ce type sans rien dire.

-Alors ? Demanda le blond qui trempait ses pieds dans une immense piscine  
>-Mais que…<br>-Le patron a quelques soucis…Il a dû fermer mais il n'a pas vidé la piscine !  
>-Je vois…Souffla le brun en s'asseyant à ses côtés.<br>-C'est la première fois que tu fais un truc illégal ?  
>-Pas vraiment…<br>-Je me disais bien que tu avais l'air d'un voyou !  
>-Et c'est le voleur qui dit ça…<br>-Je ne suis pas un voleur ! C'est juste que tu avais l'air si énervé que j'ai voulu te changer les idées !  
>-En me piquant mon téléphone ?<br>-Tu sais que tu as vraiment un regard d'assassin ? C'est flippant mais très sexy !  
>-Je n'ai pas oublié que je dois te casser la gueule !<br>-Je te fais un compliment et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?  
>-Tu as beau avoir l'air d'une fillette, tu es un mec ! Donc tes compliments me laissent de marbre.<br>-Vilain ! Lança Naruto en lui tirant la langue avant de se lever pour chercher à boire  
>-Et toi ?<br>-Hein ? S'exclama le blond en donnant des coups de pieds dans le distributeur.  
>-Tu n'as toujours pas quitté ces horribles lunettes de soleil, du coup je n'ai pas pu voir tes yeux…C'est impoli.<br>-C'est pour empêcher de pauvres victimes comme toi de tomber fou amoureux de moi !  
>-Je crois que je m'en remettrais…<p>

Après avoir jeté les lunettes qu'il avait piquées à Akai, Naruto se rassit à sa place en souriant, puis il tendit au brun une canette de soda.

-Naruto, enchanté ! S'exclama-t-il en collant presque son visage à celui du brun qui se sentait étrangement troublé.  
>-Sa…Sasuke<br>-Alors ça sera Sasu !  
>-Pardon ?<br>-C'est mignon Sasu !  
>-Personne, pas même ma mère n'a jamais osé m'appeler comme ça !<p>

Le blond se contenta d'un sourire rêveur avant de terminer sa canette d'un trait pour finir par sauter dans l'eau tout habillé, éclaboussant au passage Sasuke.

-Mais tu es malade ! Râla le brun en s'éloignant du bord, sous les yeux du doré mort de rire  
>-Allez, viens te baigner ! Elle est super bonne !<br>-Hors de question !  
>-Mais tu es déjà tout mouillé !<br>-La faute à qui ?  
>-Oh ne fais pas la tête Sasu ! Gémit le blond en sortant de l'eau<br>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on n'est pas intime !  
>-Mais…moi je t'aime bien ! Ajouta Naruto en essorant son tee-shirt sans l'enlever alors que le brun lui avait brusquement tourné le dos.<br>-Faut que j'aille bosser ! Marmonna Sasuke  
>-Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? Demanda le blond en se plaçant devant lui<br>-Tu m'emmerdes!  
>-Compris ! Je pars en premier alors! Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre en courant.<p>

**W**

_« J'ai passé un quart d'heure devant cette piscine à me demander comment ce type pouvait être aussi…_

_Je n'ai de toute manière pas trouvé de réponse à cette question ni aux centaines d'autres que ma rencontre avec lui m'ont apportées. _

_Le temps passé avec Naruto ressemble à un agréable voyage dans un monde différent du mien, différent de celui de tout autre être humain, comme s'il m'entrainait dans une autre dimension. _

_Je n'ai jamais été détendu avec personne et je n'apprécie que rarement la compagnie, pourtant avec lui les choses me semblent différentes, plus colorées et spontanées._

_Après cette intense réflexion, j'ai fait l'honneur de ma présence à mon professeur de mathématiques mais je n'ai pu me retenir d'éclater la tête à un imbécile de ma classe et j'ai fini dans le bureau du proviseur pour la énième fois ce mois-ci._

_Toujours les mêmes conseils, les mêmes réflexions et questions sans intérêts._

_Pourquoi mes notes sont en chute libre ? Pourquoi je passe mon temps à me battre ? Est-ce que j'ai des problèmes familiaux ? Pourquoi n'irais-je pas consulter un psychiatre ? Est-il vrai que j'ai quitté le domicile pour vivre seul ?_

_Alors que le proviseur me bombardait de questions et m'expliquait qu'il avait prévenu mon frère, j'eus encore une fois l'impression d'étouffer, d'être traité comme un enfant et j'ai repensé à ce sentiment de liberté qui m'avait envahi lorsque je courais derrière Naruto ou pendant notre discussion au bord de cette piscine et là j'ai compris ce que je devais faire, un peu comme une illumination : _

_J'ai quitté le lycée !_

_J'ai bien évidement été en retard au boulot, mais ma patronne Karin à un faible pour moi, elle n'a donc fait aucune remarque au grand désespoir de mon collègue Kiba qui s'en est chargé pour elle._

_Karin tient un garage pour motards, grâce à ce job j'ai pu acquérir mon bolide que j'ai retapé entièrement avec l'aide de ce clébard de Kiba, qui je dois l'avouer est un as en mécanique. « _

-Oh Sasuke ça va ?  
>-Hun ?<br>-Tu es dans la lune depuis une heure !  
>-Tu…Souris pour voir !<p>

Kiba ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi son ami lui demandait ça, il s'exécuta et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est écœurant !

Sasuke repensa au sourire que lui avait fait Naruto, à ce moment là, il l'avait trouvé craquant, pourtant c'était étrange qu'il pense ça d'un autre homme…

Il repensa à la demande du blond, être ami avec lui devait requérir une patience à toute épreuve et la patience n'était pas du tout son fort, cependant il était persuadé qu'il allait le revoir très bientôt et étonnement il s'en réjouissait.

Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à le retrouver le soir même dans son appartement !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, en allumant la lumière il vit Naruto assis au comptoir qui lui servait de table de cuisine et de plan de travail.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?  
>-Je devais bien quitter l'appart de l'autre pervers !<br>-Qu'est ce que TU FAIS CHEZ MOI ?  
>-Je me suis dis que vu qu'on était potes…<br>-Comment tu es entré ?  
>-Ah en parlant de ça, tu devrais mettre un verrou !<br>-Tu as crocheté ma serrure ?  
>-Oh, tout de suite les grands mots !<br>-Dégage !  
>-Tu ne vas pas me laisser à la rue ?<br>-Pour qui est ce que tu te prends ?  
>-Je voulais juste…<br>-J'aurais pu appeler les flics ou te casser la gueule quand tu m'as piqué mon téléphone mais j'ai eu la gentillesse de fermer les yeux et là tu vas jusqu'à rentrer chez moi par effraction ?  
>-C'est…<br>-Et après tu oses me dire que tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Tu TE FOUS DE MOI ?  
>-Allez Sasu…. Je t'ai même amenées quelques affaires que j'ai piquées à l'autre enfoiré d'Akai !<br>-En plus tu as volé ton ancien colocataire ? C'est ça ta notion de l'amitié ?  
>-Ce salaud a essayé je ne sais combien de fois d'abuser de moi !<br>-Et alors ça ne t'a pas empêché de retourner vivre chez lui ! Avoue que ce n'est pas très cohérent de ta part, ses avances ne devaient pas te déranger tant que ça finalement !  
>-Il s'est excusé et m'a juré de ne plus jamais recommencer et moi comme un idiot je l'ai cru !<br>-Et donc ça te donne le droit de le voler ?  
>-Il est plein aux as !<br>-Laisse tomber, tu es pitoyable !  
>-Ce salaud m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer ! C'est horrible de se faire tripoter par un mec qui ne veut pas comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de lui ! Je n'étais pas de taille à me défendre et je ne pouvais pas porter plainte !<br>-Tu as vraiment une sale mentalité ! Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie, tu n'avais qu'à mendier s'il le fallait ! A moins que tu ne préfère te prostituer !  
>-Enfoiré ! Ça t'amuse de me balancer des horreurs pareilles ? C'est facile de donner des leçons quand on à jamais vraiment été dans la merde !<br>- Regarde-toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre paumé dont personne ne veut!

Sasuke fut surprit de voir des larmes dans les yeux de Naruto, troublé il voulut mettre fin à ce moment devenu pénible.

-J'en ai assez ! Dégage ! Hurla-t-il au blond qui partit en pleurant.

_« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, merde ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, j'étais dans mon bon droit !_

_Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?_

_A vrai dire, je sais pourquoi…c'est parce que je lui faisais confiance, je le considérais comme quelqu'un de bien…quelqu'un d'honnête…Voilà pourquoi je me sens trahi, voilà pourquoi j'ai le cœur si lourd…Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pleure…je croyais qu'il était assez fort pour tout prendre sur lui…C'est vrai que je ne le connais pas mais…Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais pleurer quelqu'un, je suis même très doué pour ça, seulement c'est la première fois que je me sens mal en voyant des larmes…Il avait l'air si désemparé… »_

Sasuke soupira en se changeant, puis il alluma une cigarette, repensant à la douleur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Naruto.

Cet idiot n'avait même pas pris sa valise !

Cela ne faisait qu'une demi -heure qu'il avait claqué la porte de l'appartement mais le brun avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité et même s'il essayait de penser à autre chose et de se répéter qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'arrivait pas à effacer son malaise et son sentiment de culpabilité.

Qu'allait-il lui dire lorsqu'il reviendrait prendre ses affaires ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Naruto débarqua à cet instant même avec une moue de bébé contrarié et un énorme pack de bières qu'il lui tendit.

-Je te demande pardon, c'est toi qui avais raison !  
>-Je reconnais que j'y suis allé un peu fort, excuse moi. Répondit sincèrement le brun qui n'en revenait pas lui-même de s'excuser si vite et sans aucune difficulté.<br>-Tiens, c'est mon cadeau de réconciliation.  
>-Trinquons alors !<p>

Ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre contre le lit de Sasuke et ouvrirent chacun une canette.

-Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, j'irais rendre à cet enfoiré ses affaires dès demain et je te ferais poser un verrou. Commença le blond. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ton intimité, mais je crois que j'ai foiré mon coup !  
>-Si tu le dis…<br>-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais les rares personnes que je considérais comme des potes ont bien trop peur de Kabuto et ses hommes pour m'héberger…  
>-Sympas tes amis !<br>-Je n'ai pas d'amis…Je suis comme tu le pense, je m'incruste chez les gens et je prends tout ce qu'on m'offre aussi longtemps que je le peux ! Expliqua Naruto en avalant sa troisième bière comme pour se donner du courage.  
>-C'est…<br>-Seulement, moi aussi je suis blessé si on me balance des horreurs en pleine face, même si c'est la vérité !

Spontanément Sasuke lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui surprit le blond.

-Ne fais pas cette tête !  
>-Je rêve ou tu es en train de me consoler ? C'est ce qu'on appelle souffler le chaud et le froid.<br>-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé…et crois moi ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes !  
>-Je sais…Ça me touche beaucoup… Murmura Naruto en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun<br>-Je sais que tu as un bon fond et que tu as amené ses affaires pour nous deux, mais le souci c'est que je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Je suis prêt à t'accueillir et te faire confiance, si tu es honnête avec moi, parce que… moi aussi je t'aime bien !  
>-Tant mieux…<br>-Tu ne dormais pas ? Demanda Sasuke un peu gêné de son aveu en se retournant vers le blond dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres.  
>-Tu es vraiment sexy Sasu…Souffla Naruto en souriant au brun, qui était hypnotisé par sa bouche.<br>-A peine…quatre bières et tu es…déjà pompette. Déglutit Sasuke en se rapprochant du doré qui avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur son lit.

Lui n'avait pas bu, il avait les idées parfaitement claires…Alors pourquoi continuait-il à combler la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de son nouveau colocataire ?

Son téléphone portable qui vibra dans sa poche l'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout, le faisant sursauter.

Il s'éloigna du blond, horrifié par ce qu'il allait faire.

En entendant la voix de Sakura il raccrocha immédiatement, avec une fille pareille, pas étonnent qu'il ait subitement envie d'embrasser un mec !

Ce qu'il allait faire ou pas n'avait pas d'importance, la fatigue et les émotions de la journée avaient momentanément altéré sa perception des choses et sa raison, rien de plus !

Il installa Naruto sur le lit et lui tourna le dos pour s'endormir à son tour.

**W**

Le lendemain, Naruto fut le premier réveillé, une fois ses idées en place, il remarqua qu'il était en caleçon dans le même lit que Sasuke.

Paniqué, il donna un grand coup de genou dans le dos du brun en le traitant d'horrible pervers ce qui ne plu pas vraiment à sa victime.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?  
>-Tu as osé profiter de moi dans mon sommeil !<br>-Tu es tombé ivre mort au bout de quatre bières et j'ai eu la bonté de te faire une place sur le lit !  
>-Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool…Concéda le blond. Mais pourquoi nous sommes presque nus ?<br>-Tu as sûrement dû te dessaper cette nuit ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui as essayé d'abuser de moi ? Hurla Sasuke en remarquant qu'en effet le doré était en caleçon.  
>-Oh, ne fais pas la tête Sasu…Je te taquinais ! Il serait normal que tu n'aies pas pu résister à ce corps de rêve ! Le taquina Naruto en se rapprochant de lui de manière sensuelle.<p>

Mais il perdit vite son sourire lorsque Sasuke attrapa ses poignets pour le plaquer contre un mur.

-Donc tu ne m'en voudrais pas si là tout de suite je te sautais dessus ?  
>-Arrête…lâche moi ! Hurla Naruto totalement paniqué<br>-Et si j'ai…d'autres envies…  
>-Sasuke, ça ne me fais pas rire…<br>-Je déteste qu'on s'amuse avec moi, alors ne me provoque plus ! Gronda le brun avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
>-Espèce de pervers ! Hurla Naruto en balançant un oreiller contre la porte avant de s'enrouler dans la couette encore tremblant.<p>

Cet idiot lui avait vraiment fait peur, il avait réellement cru qu'il allait…Rapidement un souvenir l'envahit, augmentant ses tremblements.

_« Naru, tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? Assez pour trahir Dei, pour faire mal à tes proches et tout plaquer. Avoue-le, que tu rêves d'être dans mes bras ! »_

Il secoua la tête pour chassez ce fantôme de son esprit et se reprendre.

-Il n'est pas comme lui…Murmura-t-il en serrant plus fort la couverture.

De son côté Sasuke se torturait en se douchant à l'eau froide, se maudissant pour ce qu'il avait fait, repassant en boucle la scène pour savoir ce qui lui avait pris.

Toute la journée d'ailleurs ces pensées furent tournées vers ses dernières réactions.

Il avait failli embrasser Naruto, puis ce matin il lui avait sauté dessus…Pour un hétéro comme lui, c'était troublant !

Il se leva brusquement, rempli un saut d'eau et le balança sur Kiba qui hurla de surprise et de colère.

-Non, mais tu es malade ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?

Sasuke ne broncha pas, il se contenta de le regarder sous toutes les coutures, se souvenant étrangement bien du moment où le blond était sorti de l'eau, son tee-shirt collé à la peau, ses cheveux ébouriffés et…bref rien à voir avec Kiba qui ressemblait à un rat mouillé !

Ouf…. il le savait…les hommes le dégoutaient !

-Je vais faire un tour ! Lança t-il au clébard qui hurlait toujours  
>-Je t'ai déjà dis de pas rouler avec cette bécane ! Elle est maudite !<p>

Le brun démarra sans faire attention aux propos de son ami qui bien que non-croyant faisait son signe de croix pour lui.

Dans son appartement, Akai maudissait son ancien colocataire mais il était bien loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

-Ga…Gaara ? Demanda-t-il terrifié au jeune homme roux qui entrait chez lui. Tu…Tu es sorti de prison ? Quand ?  
>-Je suis en conditionnel.<br>-C'est…génial !  
>-Où est Naru ? Je sais qu'il vit ici !<br>-Ce sale gamin est parti après m'en avoir foutu une !  
>-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? Naru n'es pas du genre à frapper sans raison !<br>-R…rien ! Il a péter un câble tout seul !  
>-Je ne te crois pas ! Gronda le roux en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es bi n'est ce pas ?<br>-Heu…

Gaara lui donna un énorme coup de poing, lui brisant instantanément le nez et l'envoyant au sol par la même occasion.

-Tu lui as demandé de vivre ici avec une idée derrière la tête ! Déclara-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour écraser violemment son visage contre son genou. Tu as essayé d'abuser de lui, n'est ce pas ?

Akai était incapable de répondre, les coups puissants pleuvaient, lui arrachant de douloureux cris et gémissements alors qu'aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage de Gaara qui lui cassait les os sans un mot.

-Si tu arrive à atteindre le téléphone et à être soigné, je te conseille de te souvenir de ne plus jamais t'approcher de Naru.

**W**

En bas de son immeuble, Sasuke rentrait un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre accompagné par un Kiba au petit soin.

-Sasuke laisse moi t'aider à monter !  
>-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !<br>-Mais arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Il n'y a pas de honte à se faire aider !  
>-Je n'aime pas me sentir redevable…<br>-Nous sommes amis non ?  
>-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi…clébard !<br>-Imbécile !  
>-Puisqu'on est pote porte moi jusqu'en haut !<br>-Hein ? Mais tu habite au dernier et tu n'as pas d'ascenseur !  
>-Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider ?<br>-Enfoiré…Marmonna Kiba en se baissant pour que son ami puisse monter sur son dos.

Arrivée en haut, le clébard était en nage, mais en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke une vision, qu'il jugea magnifique, lui remonta instantanément le moral.

Naruto se trémoussait en caleçon et débardeur moulant, Kiba se jeta sur lui.

-Bonsoir ! Sasuke ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une copine aussi belle ! Moi c'est Kiba !  
>-Enchanté…<br>-Imbécile ! C'est un mec ! Hurla le brun en relevant le débardeur du blond, pensant briser ainsi tous les fantasmes de son ami.  
>-Hey mais ça va pas ! Protesta Naruto<br>-C'est ta faute aussi ! Tu ressemble déjà à une fille, pas besoin d'en rajouter !  
>-Esp…Mais tu es blessé ?<br>-Il a eu un accident de moto cet après midi. Expliqua Kiba qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Naru soit un homme.  
>-Ca va ? On t'a fait des examens ?<br>-Mais oui…juste un bras et une jambe à garder immobilisés quelques temps !  
>-Je vous laisse, je dois aller bosser ! Je reviendrais vous voir ce soir ! Lança Kiba avant de partir<br>-Il est sympa ton copain.  
>-Ouais…souffla le brun en s'effondrant sur le lit.<br>-Tu as des médicaments à prendre ? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant près de lui  
>-Ils m'ont fait une piqure.<br>-Dors, tu as l'air épuisé.  
>-Essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises…<br>-Je suis sûr que tu es ravi que je sois à tes côtés !

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais son sourire suffit largement à Naruto qui le regarda s'endormir, attendri par son visage apaisé.

Le blessé se réveilla quelques heures après en début de soirée, une douce odeur de nourriture lui chatouilla les narines.

-Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il au blond en s'installant au comptoir  
>-Je me débrouille.<br>-Étonnant…  
>-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que j'étais l'homme idéal ? Plaisanta Naruto<br>-A condition d'être aveugle et sourd !  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Intervint Kiba qui venait d'arriver. Ne l'écoutes pas Naru, tu es magnifique !<br>-Naru ? Répéta Sasuke  
>-Heu…C'est que…<br>-Pas grave ! Tu peux m'appeler Naru, il n'y a pas de souci !  
>-Vous êtes vite devenu proches !<br>-Ne sois pas jaloux Sasu ! Plaisanta le doré  
>-Sa-su ? S'étonna Kiba<br>-Tu m'appelles comme ça je te tue !

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais Sasuke remarqua que son ami ne lâchait pas des yeux Naruto, à la fin du repas il l'emmena fumer avec lui sur le toit pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici ? J'aurai pu être seul avec Naru !  
>-Kiba c'est un mec !<br>-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à le voir…je veux dire c'est différent de toi ou de…il est tellement adorable, on dirait un ange !  
>-Non mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es accro !<br>-Je dois être un gay refoulé ! Gémit Kiba  
>-Tu viens de le rencontrer !<br>-J'ai essayé de me raisonner mais j'ai passé l'après midi à penser à lui ! Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de…  
>- Epargne-moi les détails s'il te plait ! Gronda Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'il est doux et attentionné, parfois il se comporte comme un gamin mais il est généreux et sait respecter les autres. Je l'aime bien aussi, il est attachant…<br>-J'en étais sûr, toi aussi tu es intéressé ! Hurla Kiba  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas un homo refoulé ! J'aime les femmes ! Tu entends ? LES FEMMES ! Cria Sasuke<br>-Tu jures ?  
>-Évidemment !<p>

**W**

Cela faisait environs quinze jours que Sasuke et Naruto vivaient ensemble et ils étaient devenus rapidement proches, passant tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Naruto s'occupait de la maison et remplaçait le brun à son boulot de nuit dans la supérette du quartier pendant sa convalescence, seulement depuis une semaine, Sasuke évitait le blond sans que ce dernier ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il se débrouillait pour dormir quand le doré allait au travail et être absent toute la journée.

-Tu allais encore partir comme un voleur !  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Sasuke pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?  
>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !<br>-Est-ce que j'ai fais quelques choses samedi dernier quand j'étais bourré ?  
>-Quelque chose ? Demanda Sasuke en se souvenant de cette soirée<br>-Oui, j'aurais pu vomir partout, casser tes affaires ou t'insulter…  
>-C'est de la faute de putains d'androgynes comme toi que le monde va mal ! Hurla Sasuke en le laissant planté devant la supérette.<p>

Le blond pestait depuis une dizaine de minutes contre son colocataire.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ressemblait à une fille !

-Naruto ça va ? S'inquiéta Haku son patron.  
>-Dis tu trouve que j'ai une sale tête ? Demanda le doré en enfilant son tablier<br>-Absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu me poses une telle question ?  
>-Sasu à l'air de ne plus la supporter…<br>-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est vrai qu'il a mauvais caractère mais tu es la personne la plus proche de lui !  
>-Ah bon ?<br>-Tu vis avec lui, il te fait assez confiance pour le remplacer ici et vous passez votre temps ensemble alors que c'était un solitaire ! Je pense qu'on peut vraiment dire que tu es son meilleur ami !  
>-Oui…Je pense que tu as raison…Sourit Naruto<br>-Tu l'aimes énormément…  
>-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Haku ?<br>-Je crois que tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire !  
>-Tu ne devais pas aller dans la réserve ?<br>-J'ai compris ! Répondit son patron alors qu'un client entrait  
>-Bonsoir ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut.<br>-Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve…

Naruto regarda son client un peu surpris.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ?  
>-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Essaye de m'imaginer avec de grosses lunettes noires et un bandana…<br>-Kabuto ! Cria le blond, attirant ainsi l'attention de Haku qui se précipita à ses côtés.  
>-Un problème ?<p>

Naruto sauta par-dessus le comptoir pour se précipiter dans une ruelle, Kabuto à sa suite.

Il avait peur que l'argenté et ses hommes découvre l'adresse de Sasuke, il ne voulait pas le mêler à ses affaires.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal !  
>-Alors pourquoi tu me cours après ?<p>

Kabuto le bloqua dans une ruelle, le griffant dans le cou avec sa montre au passage.

-J'ai eu mon fric.  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Qui pourrait bien payer les dettes d'un pauvre type comme moi ? Cracha le doré<br>-Alors tu n'es pas au courant ?  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Gaara est sorti de prison.  
>-C'est impossible !<br>-Il a payé tes dettes et il te cherche, tu devrais être ravi…Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi je t'appelle « la fiancée » ?  
>-Parce que tu es cinglé !<br>-Aller ! Tout le monde sait que tu es la copine de Gaara…  
>-Qu'est ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries !<br>-En tout cas, tu ne me dois plus rien alors pas besoin de courir dès que tu me vois…Mais tu devrais faire attention, beaucoup de monde te cherche pour des raisons bien plus dangereuses.  
>-Ouais, merci du conseil ! Lâcha Naruto en s'éloignant de lui perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

Il remonta un peu dans le passé, se souvenant de la pire nuit de sa vie.

Ce soir là il faisait froid, il s'en souvient parfaitement, Gaara avait mit le chauffage à fond et lui avait prêté son pull noir, celui qu'il adorait et passait son temps à lui piquer.

Vers le grand parc du quartier nord, une voiture les avait pris en chasse, Naruto paniqué ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il savait juste que ça ne présageait rien de bon et alors qu'il pensait que Gaara allait accélérer, ce dernier s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>-C'est la police Naru, ça ne sert à rien de fuir.<br>-Mais…  
>-Descends et cours.<br>-Non, je ne partirai pas sans toi !  
>-S'il te plait.<br>-Non ! Hurla Naruto en larmes

Le roux s'était penché et l'avait regardé avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de le pousser hors de la voiture.

Naruto s'était caché derrière un arbre et avait assisté impuissant à l'arrestation de la seule personne qui lui restait sur cette terre.

Ce soir-là, il avait erré toute la nuit dans les rues, incapable de rentrer chez eux pour faire face à son absence et dès le lendemain il s'était rendu au commissariat où on lui avait annoncé la somme demandée en caution pour Gaara.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle somme était nécessaire pour une simple voiture volée, mais la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était libérer son ami et pour ça il avait emprunté de l'argent à Kabuto. Seulement cet argent il se l'était fait volé par des gens en qui il avait confiance, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour Gaara…

C'était le pire de ses souvenirs, le plus horrible et il était sûr que le roux ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ni pour cette nuit, ni pour Deidara.

Sasuke était mort d'inquiétude, il avait attendu Naruto pour s'excuser au lieu de fuir comme il l'avait fait toute cette semaine, seulement le blond n'était toujours pas rentré !

Il était plus de midi et le doré n'était toujours pas là, alors qu'habituellement ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Peut-être lui en voulait-il à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit hier soir ?

C'est vrai qu'il était allé trop loin, seulement il était troublé d'être le seul à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé samedi dernier.

Évidemment Naruto était encore ivre et n'avait rien fait de particulier, il s'était juste contenter de s'endormir une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule du brun qui cette fois-ci n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser…

Depuis Sasuke n'osait plus se retrouver seul avec lui et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il avait compris que son comportement était stupide et puéril et qu'il blessait son colocataire.

Est-ce pour ça qu'il n'était pas rentré ?

Agacé et inquiet il appela Haku pour savoir s'il savait où était le blond.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas encore rentré ? Pourtant il est bien parti à l'heure. Expliqua le patron  
>-Il était fâché contre moi ?<br>-Non, je dirais plus blessé…  
>-Ah<br>-Mais attend, cette nuit un drôle de type est venu au magasin, quand il l'a vu Naruto à filé et le mec l'a poursuivit, à son retour il était très triste et avait l'air ailleurs.  
>-Un type ? Quel type ? Hurla Sasuke en se souvenant des paroles du blond qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux.<p>

_« Tu sais j'ai des gens très dangereux qui me court après ! S'ils me trouvent je suis un homme mort ! »_

Sasuke raccrocha et se précipita hors de son appartement pour partir à la recherche du blond mais il eut la surprise de le voir somnolant dans les escaliers en face de l'appartement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>-Trop…fatigué. Murmura Naruto à moitié endormi<p>

Le brun le porta jusqu'au lit en le maudissant de l'inquiéter pour rien, même s'il était surtout soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf et de le sentir contre lui.

En le déshabillant, il vit la griffure faites par la montre de Kabuto et comprit qu'il s'était trompé.

-Il t'est bien arrivé quelque chose…Murmura-t-il en caressant la plaie du blond qui tremblotait  
>-Froid…<br>-On dirait un bébé.

Sasuke sourit et le couvrit avec la couette avant de s'allonger un moment à ses côtés.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Gaara venait de retrouver deux anciennes connaissances, Ino et Chôji.

-Gaara ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant vers lui

Le roux ne dit pas un mot, il rejeta rapidement d'un geste vif la main que l'autre voulait poser sur son épaule.

-Pardon, j'ai oublié que tu ne supportais pas les contacts physiques.  
>-Où est Lee ? Demanda Gaara<br>-Écoute, il ne pensait pas à mal…  
>-Où est-il ?<br>-Je vais te noter son adresse ! Commença Ino. Mais tu sais, il n'a pas fait ça seul.  
>-Je sais, il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de faire une telle chose…Tu sais qui l'a aidé ?<br>-Apparemment tu le connais, il s'appelle Neji ! Répondit-elle en lui tendant un papier  
>-Je sais que vous n'y êtes pas pour grand-chose, alors je vais faire ça vite. Expliqua le roux en tranchant d'un geste précis la gorge de la jeune femme.<br>-Putain ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? On n'a pas participé au plan de Lee !  
>-Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit !<br>-Gaara pourquoi ? On se connaît depuis des années !  
>-Les sales coups que tu aurais pu me faire me laissent de glace, mais il ne fallait pas toucher à Naru.<br>-C'est juste…

Gaara ne le laissa pas finir, il lui trancha la carotide avant de sortir tranquillement du repère de ses « amis ».

**W**

A son réveil Naruto eut la surprise de voir Sasuke endormi à côté de lui, il le tenait fermement par la taille et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il eu un petit sourire tendre et dégagea une mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il joua un moment.

_« Sasuke, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas gay, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre nous, sinon j'aurai plus de mal à ne pas t'aimer, à ne pas tomber fou amoureux de toi et à te perdre._

_Je ne sais pas aimer comme il le faut, je ne suis pas doué pour la vie à deux, les relations de couple ou les relations tout court._

_Je suis en apparence quelqu'un de sociable et d'ouvert et je me suis toujours fais des amis facilement, je les regardais vivre de loin, admirant leur monde si différent du mien…Seulement je gardais mes distances, je ne m'attachais pas et ne me livrais pas non plus et au bout d'un moment je finissais par partir et quitter ces soi-disant amis…_

_Je suis devenu un solitaire et une énorme carapace a pris place autour de mon être lorsque j'ai perdu Dei, puis Gaa, afin d'être sûr que jamais plus je ne ferai de mal à personne._

_Tu vois Sasuke, je ne sais pas aimer, je ne suis pas doué pour tout ce qui touche aux sentiments alors je suis vraiment heureux, que toi qui as pris autant de place dans mon cœur, tu sois un hétéro pur et dur…Je suis soulagé mais alors que tu dors sous mes yeux en me tenant si fort contre toi, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer et quelques larmes de couler. »_

-Naru, tu pleures ?  
>-Non, bien sûr que non ! Sursauta Naruto en essuyant ses larmes.<br>-Je t'ai entendu renifler ! Ajouta Sasuke qui l'avait tourné vers lui pour lui faire face.  
>-Désole de t'avoir réveillé.<br>-Mais tu pleures vraiment ! Tu as mal quelque part ?  
>-Ca va…ça va<br>-C'est à cause du type d'hier ?  
>-De quoi tu parle ?<br>-Je sais par Haku qu'un homme t'a poursuivit !  
>-C'est juste un de mes nombreux admirateur, mon charme naturel a encore fait des ravages! Plaisanta le blond<br>-Un admirateur qui te blesse au cou ? Cria Sasuke en montant sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger  
>-Sasuke tu es lourd !<br>-Dis moi qui t'as fais ça !  
>-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Cracha Naruto<br>-Pardon ? Tu veux bien répéter ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Je me suis précipité avec ma béquille et mon bras dans le plâtre pour partir à ta recherche et tu oses me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ? Hurla le brun en resserrant sa main valide sur le poignet du blond.

Naruto était touché et surprit par l'inquiétude du brun et il se remit à pleurer, ce qui troubla Sasuke qui le lâcha immédiatement pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Je suis désolé. Soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…Si tu ne veux en parler, c'est ton droit.  
>-C'est à moi de m'excuser…Tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu es en convalescence et je t'ai inquiété pour rien.<br>-On est ami non ?  
>-C'était Kabuto.<br>-Le type qui te courait après dans le métro ?  
>-Ouai<br>-Et comment tu lui as échappé ?  
>-Il ne me posera plus de problème.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Je ne lui dois plus d'argent ! Déclara Naruto en se levant pour fuir le regard du brun<br>-Tu as payé tes dettes ? Comment ?  
>-J'ai…dans un sens oui.<br>-Je ne vais pas…

Sasuke fut interrompu par l'entré de Kiba qui se jeta comme à son habitude sur Naruto.

-Naruuuuuu ! Ça va ? Haku m'a dit que tu avais peut-être des soucis.  
>-Tout va très bien.<br>-Pourquoi tu entres toujours sans frapper ? Hurla le brun. Et toi, habilles toi ! Il y en a marre de te voir toujours à moitié nu ! Continua-t-il en jetant au blond son tee-shirt.  
>-Il est encore de mauvaise humeur. Chuchota Kiba au doré<br>-Il peut parler, lui aussi est toujours en caleçon…Bougonna Naruto en enfilant son haut.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ?<br>-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on enlève tes plâtres.  
>-Ah oui…j'avais oublié.<br>-Je te ferais un super diner pour fêter ça ! Lança le doré en souriant  
>-Pas la peine ! Je ne rentrerais surement pas ce soir !<br>-A peine guéris et tu vas déjà courir chez une fille ! Je te reconnais bien là ! S'exclama Kiba  
>-A…muse toi bien Sasu, on fêtera ça plus tard.<p>

Le clébard ne prêta pas plus attention que ça au petit malaise qui s'était installé, il poussa donc Sasuke vers la sortie en promettant à Naru de l'emmener diner ce soir pendant que le brun serait avec sa chérie.

**W**

Kiba était ravi de diner seul avec Naruto, il ne remarqua même pas que le blond avait la tête ailleurs.

-Ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps Sasu et sa copine ?  
>-Il n'a pas de copine !<br>-Mais et ce soir ?  
>-J'ai dis ça pour le taquiner…Sasuke n'est pas du genre à s'attacher, en dehors du sexe il ne partage jamais rien avec personne.<br>-Je me disais bien que je l'imaginais mal en couple !  
>-Tu sembles soulagé.<br>-Hein ?  
>-Tu avais peur qu'une fille te pique ton meilleur ami ?<br>-Meilleur ami ? Je ne suis pas sûr que soit ce que je suis…  
>-Je viens de te le dire, Sasuke ne partage jamais rien avec personne mais toi il a suffit que tu arrives pour qu'il t'ouvre son appart, te confies son job…Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, en fait je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de s'attacher tout court !<br>-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demanda Naruto les yeux brillants. Sasu tient vraiment à moi ?  
>-Évidemment ! S'exclama Kiba qui le trouvait décidément trop mignon<br>-Mais il a quand même préféré retrouvé cette fille au lieu de fêter ça avec moi…  
>-Naru, ne soit pas triste…Il a des besoins c'est normal ! Mais je suis là moi et je resterais autant que tu le veux !<br>-Et toi tu n'as pas de besoin ?

Kiba recracha la bière qu'il venait de boire, provoquant le rire du doré.

-Non ! Enfin si j'en ai mais…c'est…  
>- Calme-toi, je te taquinais seulement ! C'est parce que Sasu m'a dit que tu avais quitté ta copine.<br>-Ah…oui c'est vrai.  
>-Tu ne te réconforte pas comme le fait Sasu ?<br>-Je préfère les relations stables…  
>-Je vois.<br>-Et toi, tu…  
>-Il faut que j'aille bosser ! Si je suis en retard Haku va me tuer !<br>-Mais…  
>-Ciao ! Et merci pour le dîner !<p>

Naruto s'était levé précipitamment sans laisser la moindre chance à Kiba d'intervenir, effrayé par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation.

Pourquoi avait-il fuit ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même !

Une fois les plâtres retirés, Sasuke s'était bel et bien précipité chez une de ses maitresses occasionnelles, il devait faire l'amour à une femme pour faire taire ses pulsions qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes, ainsi il pourrait reprendre sa vie et faire face à Naruto sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il était âgé de dix neuf ans et avait une vie sexuelle active depuis ses quatorze ans, s'il était gay, il le saurait !

Mais il avait beau se répéter ça, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au blond, encore et encore, il n'avait pas envie d'être ici et il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit avec Kiba, ils devaient être ensembles et c'est tout, les questions viendraient après.

Il se leva précipitamment du lit surprenant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Tu files déjà ?  
>-Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mon chaton. Répondit le brun en se rhabillant.<br>-Quand est ce qu'on se revoit ?  
>-Désolé, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.<br>-Pas besoin de t'excuser, j'en ai connu d'autre.  
>-Cool.<br>-Laisse moi deviner c'est une chatte de race précieuse aux longs poils doux ?  
>-Non, plutôt un petit bâtard capricieux et maladroit.<p>

_« Et voilà, une fois de plus à cause de lui je courre comme un fou, depuis que je l'ai rencontré je ne fais que ça, seulement même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, ni même ralentir parce que la seule chose qui compte à cet instant c'est mon irrépressible envie de le voir._

_Le médecin m'a demandé de ne pas forcer sur ma jambe mais la douleur ne se fait presque pas sentir, toutes mes pensés sont tournées vers lui… sa voix…son rire…sa façon de prendre soin de moi…ses caprices…son adorable moue lorsqu'il faisait semblant de bouder…ses magnifiques yeux bleus captivants…ses lèvres si tentantes…sa peau douce… Je veux le voir…Tout de suite !»_

Le roux lui attendait dans le noir, calme et silencieux comme à son habitude, ses pensées tournées vers celui qu'il lui tardait de retrouver.

Lorsque sa proie entra enfin, il alluma la lumière pour signifier sa présence au propriétaire des lieux.

-Ga…Gaara ? Suffoqua presque le jeune homme. Tu es vraiment sorti de prison…  
>-Où est Neji ?<br>-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.  
>-Lee, tu me fais perdre mon temps.<p>

Le jeune homme ne s'offusqua pas du ton utilisé par le roux, il avait l'habitude, il savait aussi qu'il n'était là que pour le blond, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux de le revoir, la terreur se mêlait au bonheur et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en maudissant une nouvelle fois ce Naruto.

Lee avait toujours aimé Gaara, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le roux était présent dans son cœur et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque il se contentait de la relation qu'ils partageaient car Gaara n'aimait personne, il était dépourvu de toute émotion et dans un sens Lee se sentait privilégié de pouvoir le côtoyer.

Seulement un jour, un petit blond était venu l'attendre à la sortie du hangar, il avait fait de grand signe à Gaara avant de tendre ses mains et de lui demander en grimaçant son argent de poche et à sa grande surprise le roux lui avait tendu de l'argent comme si c'était normal.

Intrigué Lee avait demandé qui était ce jeune homme, il ne pensait pas à mal, il avait juste envie d'être présenté mais il lui avait brutalement répondu de ne pas s'approcher de lui avant de rejoindre le blond qui hurlait qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Lee n'en revenait pas, Gaara venait de s'énerver, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé car le roux était incapable de ressentir et d'exprimer la moindre émotion, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignaient et là l'impossible se produisit, le blondinet passa ses deux mains autour des épaules du roux pour grimper sur son dos et alors que Lee s'attendait à voir le doré se faire projeter violemment, Gaara l'aida à se caler correctement et surtout…il sourit.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il s'était mit à haïr Naruto, lui il connaissait le roux depuis toujours, il l'avait toujours aimé malgré la terreur qu'il engendrait, malgré le fait qu'il soit vide de tout sentiment et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir sourire, jamais son visage n'avait reflété une quelconque émotion alors voir ce gamin si proche de lui…proche au point de pouvoir le toucher sans être massacré, au point de pouvoir le faire rire…ça lui avait été insupportable !

Et aujourd'hui encore l'amour que Gaara portait au blond lui brisait le cœur.

-Je suis désolé Gaara, je ne savais pas que cet argent s'était pour te libérer…Neji m'avait promit que tu sortirais…

Le roux s'avança doucement vers lui avant de lui casser un vase sur la tête et de le relever par le haut de son tee-shirt.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû…  
>-Je ne t'aurais jamais trahi Gaara ! Hurla Lee les larmes aux yeux.<br>-Pourquoi faire ça à Naru ? Il n'y a pas plus gentil et doux que lui…Souffla Gaara avec une expression tendre en lacérant le visage du brun. Je me demande si Neji appréciera ton nouveau visage…  
>-Je…il n'y a que toi qui compte…Murmura péniblement la victime en essayant de se retenir d'hurler trop fort.<p>

Gaara ne prêta aucune attention aux mots du brun qu'il jeta violemment contre la table en verre du salon qui se brisa, puis il appuya avec son pied de tout son poids sur le corps de Lee pour que se dernier se blesse avec le verre sous lui.

-Qu'importe à quel point vous êtes stupides, Neji et toi avez fait la plus grosse erreur de votre vie.  
>-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour ce gamin ?<p>

Lee avait hurlé rageusement, on pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Naruto, et Gaara qui venait de le rouer de coups de pieds s'arrêta pour lui répondre d'un ton qui exprimait l'évidence même.

-Parce qu'il est ma raison de vivre.

**W**

Sasuke était arrivé comme un fou à leur appartement mais le blond n'était pas là, se souvenant qu'il travaillait ce soir aussi, il s'était précipité à la supérette mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

-Haku où est Naruto ?  
>-Il n'est pas chez vous ?<br>-Non, il travaille cette nuit !  
>-Comme il n'est pas venu je pensais…<br>-Pas venu ?  
>-Comme il devait diner avec Kiba et qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien…<br>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Hurla le brun en composant le numéro de son ami  
>-Attends ! Après j'ai vu passé Kiba seul et j'en ai déduis que Naruto était rentré te voir.<br>-Il n'est ni ici, ni à la maison, ni avec le clébard alors ?  
>-Il est peut-être avec des amis, ne t'en fais pas, c'est un grand garçon.<br>-Il n'a pas d'ami…Soupira Sasuke. En plus avec tous les types louches qui le cherchent…  
>-Ah en parlant de ça, plus tôt dans la soirée un drôle de type avec des cheveux de fille le cherchait.<br>-Des cheveux de fille, ça doit être Neji. Intervint Kabuto qui venait d'entrer.  
>-Hey ! C'est le mec qui a couru après Naruto l'autre soir ! S'exclama Haku<p>

Sasuke se jeta sur l'argenté et le saisit par le col.

-Où est Naru, qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?  
>-On se calme, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Je venais juste voir si le gamin allait bien !<br>-Tu lui cours après depuis des mois !  
>-J'ai été payé, il ne me doit plus rien !<p>

Se souvenant que c'est ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué, le brun reposa Kabuto à terre.

-C'est qui ce Neji ?  
>-Le type que tu as vu c'était bien un grand type froid et hautain comme ton ami avec des cheveux raides et noirs qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, non ? Demanda-t-il à Haku<br>-Ou…oui exactement !  
>-Un de mes hommes à dû lui vendre la planque du gosse ! S'exclama Kabuto<br>-Où est-il ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais et tu as intérêt à me le dire…S'énerva Sasuke  
>- Calme-toi, je vais me renseigner…<br>-Tu feras ça en route !  
>-En route ?<br>-C'est ta voiture ?  
>-Oui mais…<br>-Monte ! Ordonna le brun en le poussant au volant avant de faire le tour pour monter à ses côtés.  
>-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?<br>-Je vais chercher Naru et tu vas m'y emmener !  
>-Hors de question !<br>-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

Devant le regard effrayant du brun, Kabuto démarra la voiture sans un mot, le jeune homme à côté de lui semblait capable de tout !

-Qu'est ce que ce type veut à Naru ? Demanda Sasuke  
>-C'est juste un appât pour Gaara.<br>-Qui ?  
>-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Gaara ? S'exclama Kabuto<br>-Je ne le connais pas.  
>-Et tu va quand même te pointer là bas ? Tu es inconscient !<br>-Pourquoi enlever Naru si c'est ce Gaara qu'il veut ?  
>-Tu es vraiment au courant de rien…<br>- Explique-moi ! Gronda Sasuke.  
>-Tu sais Gaara est un type vraiment dangereux…<br>-J'en connais beaucoup !  
>-Non, pas comme lui. A l'époque, il était chargé du passage à tabac et des meurtres dans l'un des gangs les plus violents de la ville. Je l'ai vu massacrer des gens à coups de marteau sans la moindre émotion, vraiment aucune.<br>-Un psychopathe en somme !  
>-Oui, on se demandait même pas s'il n'allait pas virer tueur en série, tellement il était vide de toute émotion.<br>-Quel rapport avec Naru ?  
>-Je ne sais pas comment, les deux se sont rencontrés et pour la première fois on a vu que Gaara était capable de ressentir des émotions.<br>-C'est-à-dire ?  
>-Il souriait, riait, était au petit soin pour Naru, prêt à tuer ceux qui voulaient s'en approcher…Gaara ne supportait pas le moindre contact physique mais le petit lui pouvait le câliner tant qu'il voulait ! Bref quand en plus on a appris qu'ils partageaient le même appartement, la rumeur comme quoi ils étaient ensemble s'est amplifiée.<br>-Et c'était vrai ? Demanda Sasuke contrarié  
>-Je n'en sais rien, mais comme on dit il n'y a pas de fumé sans feu !<br>-Hun…  
>-Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Railla Kabuto<br>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
>-Décidément, le petit est doué !<br>- Concentres-toi sur la route !  
>-Je comprends, son petit ait fragile et son côté rêveur lui donne beaucoup de charme…et étonnement ce charme ne fonctionne que sur les hommes !<br>-Je ne suis pas gay !  
>-Tant mieux alors…Parce que Gaara ne te laisserais jamais t'approcher de Naru.<br>-Je n'ai pas peur de ce malade !  
>-Tu devrais t'éloigner du petit, il vient d'un monde bien trop compliqué pour toi et connait des gens beaucoup trop dangereux.<br>- Gardes tes conseils pour toi le vieux ! Grogna Sasuke alors que Kabuto se garait devant un hangar.  
>-C'est ici ! Par contre, mon rôle s'arrête là.<br>-Je n'allais pas te demander de venir. Répondit le brun en descendant.  
>-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis ! Lança l'argenté en démarrant.<p>

De son côté Naruto revenait à lui difficilement avec un horrible mal de tête, résultat du violent cou qui l'avait assommé une heure avant.

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fût le visage froid et impassible d'un homme dont la présence ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Neji…Murmura-t-il difficilement  
>-Ravi que tu te souviennes de moi Naru.<br>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça enfoiré !  
>-Tu n'as pas changé ! Continua l'autre en souriant<br>-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
>-C'est Gaara que je veux ! Apparemment la leçon de la dernière fois ne lui a pas suffit.<br>-C'est toi qui nous a trahi! Seul Lee et toi étiez au courant et il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Cria Naruto  
>-Oui…C'était simple tu sais…J'ai des contacts dans la police alors je m'en suis servi et il a suffi que je planque quelques armes et un peu de drogue dans le coffre de cette bagnole !<br>-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Alors c'est de ta faute s'il a pris autant ?  
>-Exactement ! Même si je n'explique pas qu'il ait eu le droit si vite à la conditionnelle…Je pensais que tu étais intervenu mais vu que tu n'étais pas au courant…<br>-Comment voulais-tu que j'intervienne ?  
>-Allons, allons Naru…Nous savons tous les deux quel genre d'atout tu as dans ta manche.<br>-Je ne peux pas croire que Lee ait laissé Gaara pour un déchet comme toi !  
>-Et pourtant…d'ailleurs je vais lui passer un petit coup de fil, te savoir entre mes mains lui fera forcement du bien.<p>

Neji composa le numéro de son amant, avec un sourire cruel pour le doré qui le foudroyait du regard.

-Allo chaton, devine qui est avec moi ?  
>-Je suis désolé mais Lee est dans l'incapacité de te répondre.<br>-Gaara ? S'exclama Neji qui avait perdu son sourire.  
>-Gaa ? C'est vraiment toi ? TU ES EN VIE ? Hurla Naruto<br>-Tu as entendu Gaara, j'ai ton chéri avec moi…  
>-Si tu lui fais du mal, je tue Lee !<br>-Fais ce que tu veux de lui, ce n'est qu'un lâche, il ne m'amuse plus. Cracha Neji avant de raccrocher. Et bien Naru, les choses s'arrangent, Gaara va avoir la chance de te revoir avant de mourir.  
>-Tout ça c'était un piège pour le faire venir ?<br>-Naruto…ton seul intérêt est l'affection que ce psychopathe te porte !  
>-Tu l'attends avec une armée ? Tu n'as même pas le cran de l'affronter seul, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Hurla le doré que Neji l fit taire d'une puissante gifle.<br>-SILENCE ! Tout est de sa faute ! A cause de lui je n'arrive pas à posséder entièrement la seule chose que je veux…  
>-Alors même s'il est avec toi, Lee est toujours amoureux de Gaa…Ricana Naruto. Tu ne dois vraiment pas assurer !<p>

Le brun frappa une nouvelle fois le doré avant de descendre violemment son jeans.

-Tu va pouvoir vérifier ça par toi-même !  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda le blond horrifié<br>-Gaara te considère comme la huitième merveille du monde, je me demande quel effet ça lui ferait si je jouais avec toi. Répondit Neji en prenant une photo de Naruto en caleçon pour l'envoyé au portable de son amant, persuadé que Gaara l'avait sur lui.  
>-Ne…me…touche pas !<br>-Oh, mais tu trembles…Sourit le brun. Je te promettrais bien d'être doux et tendre, mais…ce serait un mensonge !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allonger Naruto dont il venait de libérer une main, il fut interrompu par l'un de ses hommes.

-Il y a un mec en bas qui détruit tout !  
>-Gaara a fait plus vite que prévu…<br>-Ce n'est pas lui !  
>-Merde ! Ça doit être un flic ! Cracha Neji en se relevant. Vous deux surveillez-le, je vais voir ce qu'il en est !<p>

**W**


	2. Partie 2 Passion et Destruction

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**Titre:** Destinés  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Léger Angst et Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leur caractère est donc différent de celui qui leur est attribué dans l'œuvre originale).  
><span>Informations importantes:<span> L'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie de l'œuvre de Lee Young Hee, « Summit »  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru, le reste...  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma…  
><strong> Résumé:<strong> _"Sasuke, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas gay, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre nous, sinon j'aurai plus de mal à ne pas t'aimer, à ne pas tomber fou amoureux de toi et à te perdre."_

* * *

><p>Note 1 : Je rappelle que l'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie de l'œuvre de Lee Young Hee, « Summit ».<p>

Note 2 : Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga vous devez encore une fois avoir une grande impression de déjà vu mais il y a aussi certaines choses qui différent de l'œuvre originale (je rappelle que je ne fais que m'en inspirer) et j'espère que ça ne vous déboussole pas trop ! Surtout qu'ensuite tout sera totalement de moi ! Autant vous y faire tout de suite donc ! ^^

Note 3 : Comme dans tous mes écrits il y a beaucoup de moi et donc je peux vous dire que la discussion entre Sasuke et Naruto lors de leur diner dehors ainsi que la drôle de proposition du brun est du véridique !

Note 4 : Pour ma chère Sa-chan qui passe son temps à m'engueuler : Non je n'ai pas décidé de faire souffrir une fois de plus Gaara et je ne fais aucun favoritisme ! De plus tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis folle de Lee Tan (Gaara dans ma fiction) et que tous les moments qu'il passe avec Moto (Naru) sont pour moi un vrai plaisir ! *_*

Note 5 : Merci à « Quelqu'un m'a écrit » ! Tu es géniale et tes corrections sont parfaites !

* * *

><p>Destinés<p>

Partie 2

**Passion et destruction**

Sasuke était entré en force dans l'immeuble où Naruto était retenu.  
>Il avait de suite était accueilli par des dizaines de petits voyous, sûrement embauchés pour l'occasion et s'était donc directement lancé dans la bagarre, pestant contre ces sous-fifres qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre « son » blond.<p>

Perdu parmi la foule d'assaillants, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le grand roux qui avait aussi plongé dans le bain, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui en brisant la nuque d'un homme sans la moindre émotion qu'il comprit.

Cet homme cruel et dangereux qui tuait de sang froid ne pouvait être que Gaara.

Sans cesser de se battre le nouvel arrivant détailla le brun, se demandant qui était cet homme qui n'était visiblement pas un ami de Neji et ce qu'il faisait ici ce soir alors qu'on lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était lui l'invité d'honneur.

Il était impressionné que le comité d'accueil ne l'ait pas fait reculé, mais il ne voulait pas qu'un étranger inconscient vienne déranger ses plans qui étaient de tuer dans d'horribles souffrances Neji et fuir avec son Naru.

-Oublies ta rancœur envers Neji et fuit ! Lança-t-il. Quoiqu'il ait fait, tu seras vengé ! Ajouta-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir gauche alors que Sasuke prenait les escaliers.

Le brun eu un rictus moqueur et peut-être légèrement contrarié.

Ce type pensait-il vraiment qu'il atteindrait Naruto avant lui ?

Il était tout simplement hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre ne le sauve et parte avec lui et surtout pas un assassin psychopathe !

Plus en colère que jamais, il se débarrassa rapidement des gêneurs et atteignit le second étage sans mal, en criant le nom du blond.

De son côté Naruto avait réussi à échapper aux hommes chargés de le surveiller, le premier avait été sonné par le coup au nez qu'il lui avait donné et le second, persuadé qu'il se ferait rattraper rapidement, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer de le retenir.

En boxer et une paire de menottes accrochées à son poignet gauche, il courait comme un fou sans réellement regarder le chemin qu'il empruntait.

Rapidement, il tomba sur des hommes Neji qui avançaient dangereusement vers lui, jusqu'à le bloquer contre un mur et ce fut là, alors qu'il paniquait de plus en plus qu'il entendit son ami l'appeler.

-Naruto ! NARUTO !  
>-Là ! Je suis là ! Hurla-t-il. Sasu, aide-moi s'il te plait !<p>

Gaara se figea un instant lorsqu'il entendit les cris des jeunes hommes.

Alors ce type était là pour Naru ?

Il tourna au bout d'un couloir, après avoir fracasser la tête d'un ennemi contre un mur puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la source des voix.

De son côté Sasuke bien que blessé, s'était précipité dans les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage du dessus, rassuré de savoir le blond en vie mais terrifié par le ton de sa voix.

Il dut encore une fois se frayer un chemin en éjectant les voyous qui tentaient, tant bien que mal, de l'arrêter.

C'était peine perdue !

Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des obstacles de plus à démolir pour atteindre son but, pour arriver à celui qu'il voulait sauver et dont il ne pouvait absolument plus se passer.

Les questions viendraient après, pour l'instant il avait juste besoin de le voir…de sentir son odeur sucrée… d'entendre sa voix…de le toucher…de le serrer fort…Pour l'instant il avait juste besoin de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui.

_Je n'ai jamais réellement eu d'amis…J'ai toujours été très entouré ! Je trainais en bande avec des gens qui me considéraient comme leur chef, j'ai fait la fête, des conneries, ris aussi mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce fort sentiment que l'on nomme l'amitié. _

_Je n'aurai pas donné ma vie pour ceux qui étaient mes proches, je n'étais pas toujours là pour eux afin de les écouter ou de les aider, je ne leur ai jamais dis qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi, que je tenais à eux et jamais je ne me suis inquiété de ce qui pouvait leurs arriver. _

_J'ai toujours été incapable de m'attacher…Peut être était-ce l'influence de mon père, qui est un homme froid et distant, n'ayant jamais eu le moindre geste de tendresse pour ses fils ou sa femme ? Peut-être était-ce la déception de voir ma mère adorée tromper son époux sans vergogne, sans avoir pourtant le courage de le quitter?  
>Peut-être était-ce de la faute d'Itachi qui s'attachait toujours trop vite et finissait irrémédiablement par se faire trahir et en souffrir ?<em>

_Ou peut-être tout simplement, qu'aucune des personnes rencontrées jusque là ne méritaient que je m'attache ?_

L'homme tenait fermement le bras de Naruto, sans se soucier des cris de ce dernier ni de la marque rouge qui commençait à se dessiner sur sa peau pourtant bien bronzée.  
>Il le tira violemment pour le forcer à avancer vers une nouvelle planque.<p>

Agacé par les efforts du prisonnier pour se libérer de son emprise, il le gifla fortement, l'envoyant valser au sol avant de le relever d'une main par les cheveux.

-Je te conseille de te laisser gentiment faire, si tu ne veux pas que je défonce ta jolie petite gueule ! Susurra-t-il méchamment.  
>- Lâche-le immédiatement ! Gronda Sasuke avant que la petite bande ne se jette une nouvelle fois sur lui pour le maitriser.<p>

Le bourreau de Naruto le lâcha avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le brun qui mettait ses compagnons à mal.

Le blond toujours au sol, essuyait le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre, les yeux rivés au sol.

Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, la fatigue et la peur mais il se sentait plus rassuré maintenant que son ami était là et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il se débarrasserait sans mal des hommes de Neji.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison de croire en lui, Sasuke envoya le dernier assaillant valser à ses pieds avant de se précipiter vers lui.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se mettre debout.  
>-Hum…<p>

Le brun remarquant que Naruto était en boxer, ôta sa veste pour lui enfiler, ce dernier un peu perdu se laissait habiller comme un enfant, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus, il faut qu'on y aille !  
>-Attends ! Mon ami est ici, je ne peux…<br>-Tu tiens à peine debout et ils sont encore je ne sais combien alors on rentre ! S'emporta Sasuke. Même si je dois employer la force, je te ramènerais à la maison, ton ami devra se débrouiller !

Le blond se laissa porter sans résister, il n'était pas de taille à tenir tête au brun de toute manière…

_Gaa…Je suis désolé, encore une fois je t'abandonne à ton sort, je fuis comme un lâche alors que c'est de ma faute si tu as autant de soucis…Gaa…J'ai si peur de ta réaction lorsque tu sauras…Si peur de me retrouver une fois de plus face à toi…_

Gaara donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'un des corps qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ce type était vraiment arrivé à atteindre Naruto avant lui !

Il était partagé entre la joie de le savoir en sécurité et la déception de l'avoir loupé de si peu, sans compter cette colère envahissante qui lui rappelait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait sauvé.

-Ton protégé a un succès fou, un autre idiot s'est déjà entiché de lui ! Railla Neji qui venait d'arriver avec ses hommes. Tu arrives apparemment trop tard !  
>-Ce soir, nous allons solder nos comptes ! Lança le roux avant de s'engager dans un combat contre les sbires du brun.<p>

_Je me souviens parfaitement de mon premier sourire…Tu étais assis en face de moi, racontant avec ta joie de vivre habituelle une nouvelle blague, tout en servant le déjeuner et tu as explosé de rire. Pendant que j'observais avec fascination chaque expression qui se dessinait sur ton visage, tu as cessé tout mouvement pour finir par exploser, en me demandant pourquoi je ne riais jamais à tes blagues et pourquoi je ne parlais jamais._

_J'appréciais ton humour et tes efforts et j'adorais t'entendre parler, seulement je n'étais pas doué avec les mots et je ne savais pas comment sourire._

_Tu as soupiré face à ma réponse puis tu t'es approché de moi, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres…Tu as posé une main sur chacune de mes joues et tu as essayé de dessiner un sourire…en vain…Tu ne cessais de ronchonner, en répétant que des années d'immobilisme avaient rendu mon visage totalement insensible et c'est là que je les ais vues…Ces rougeurs sur tes joues rondes et dorées…Tu étais tout aussi gêné que moi, même si tu essayais de paraitre détendu et malgré moi ça m'a fais sourire…Naru, tu as toujours été là pour moi, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse…Mon premier sourire, c'est à toi que je le dois et c'est à toi que je l'ai offert._

Il ne restait plus que Neji et Gaara, les deux se faisaient face, l'un hors de lui et l'autre toujours aussi froid et impassible.

-Regarde toi jouer les dur sans te soucier de tout ce sang que tu as sur le corps alors qu'avant la moindre goutte te faisais crier comme une fillette ! Cracha le brun en se jetant sur le roux avec son couteau.

Ce dernier esquivait facilement les coups que tentait de lui assener son ennemi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il te préfère à moi ? Continua Neji.

Gaara l'envoya sans aucun mal au sol après l'avoir désarmé en plantant sa lame dans son épaule gauche.

-Tu comptes me tuer c'est ça ? Demanda le brun. Tu penses que ça va changer quoique ce soit à cette histoire de merde ? Tu penses que ça va résoudre tes problèmes ? Continua-t-il avec un rictus. Je suis sûr que tu fais encore des cauchemars…Après tout je ne serais pas ton premier crime.  
>-Exactement ! Répondit calmement le roux en enfonçant son couteau dans sa cuisse gauche puis dans la droite. Toute cette histoire aurait pu être résolue autrement si tu n'avais pas entrainé Naru là dedans…<p>

Plus bas, à l'arrière de la voiture, Lee repensait à toutes les fois où il avait pu voir le sourire de Gaara, à toutes les fois où il avait dû admettre qu'il ne les offrait qu'à une seule personne et que ce n'était pas à lui…Ses cotes étaient brisées, sa mâchoire cassée, son nez était en sang, son corps était couvert de bleus et de coupures, il était défiguré, il avait deux doigts en moins et il prenait ça comme une punition juste…Non pas parce qu'il avait menti et manipulé Naruto mais parce que ses actes avaient empêché l'homme qu'il aimait de sortir de prison.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit ça que lui reproche Gaara, que ce soit cette trahison là, mais non…la seule chose qui comptait pour le roux était encore et toujours ce sale gamin !

Il était persuadé que jamais Gaara ne se serait vengé si le blond n'avait pas été mêlé à ça et ça lui faisait horriblement mal, bien plus encore que son corps meurtri.

Le roux ouvrit la portière pour le sortir brusquement dans la voiture, le laissant tomber au sol sans aucune compassion.

-Va sauver ton homme, je lui ai ouvert les veines…Déclara-t-il calmement. Si toutefois tu y arrive…Ajouta-t-il en se baissant pour donner deux rapides et brefs coups de couteau sur chacun de ses tendons en lui arrachant de nouveau cris de douleurs.  
>-Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ? Souffla péniblement le brun. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !<br>-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher de lui…Je tuerais tous ceux qui lui feront du mal, parce qu'il est ma seule et unique raison de vivre !

Gaara s'assit doucement au volant de la voiture avant d'appuyer sa tête contre celui-ci, ignorant les hurlements et plaintes de Lee.

_Je suis fatigué…Vraiment épuisé…Naru, tu me manques…_

**W**

Sasuke et Naruto venaient d'arriver dans leur appartement, le brun après avoir fermé la porte voulu attraper le blond pour le forcer à lui faire face mais ce dernier se dégagea violemment.

-Ne me touche pas !  
>-M…<br>-Désolé…Je suis un peu sur les nerfs…J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…Souffla Naruto avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il enleva doucement la veste de son ami qui sur lui ressemblait plus à un manteau et s'installa sous le jet d'eau chaude en fermant les yeux.

_Encore une fois j'ai fui, encore une fois j'ai joué les lâches en te laissant seul derrière…A chaque fois que j'avais un souci tu étais là pour moi, tu as toujours pris soin de moi, tu m'as protégé de tout et quand tu as eu besoin de moi, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que fuir…  
>Pourtant ce soir tu n'as pas hésité à venir pour moi, une fois de plus tu as pris tous les risques pour me sauver et je me suis encore enfui, je t'ai encore abandonné…Gaa…Sais-tu que Madara est mort ? Pire encore, sais-tu que Dei est mort ? Et que je suis responsable de sa mort ? Pourrais-je encore te faire face après ça ?<em>

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée de Sasuke nu comme un vers, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu ne vois pas que je prends ma douche ? Hurla-t-il  
>-Il faut que je me lave, je suis tout dégoulinant de sueur. Répondit calmement le brun. La faute à qui d'ailleurs si j'ai couru dans tous les sens ?<p>

Naruto ne dit rien, il observa les nombreuses blessures de son ami, avouant que ce dernier n'avait en effet pas ménagé ses efforts pour le sauver et qu'il avait été en danger par sa faute.

-Je te laisse la place…  
>-Reste là tu n'es pas lavé. Répondit Sasuke en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la douche.<p>

Effrayé, le blond tenta de se dégager alors que l'autre raffermissait sa prise en se rapprochant de lui.

-LÂCHE MOI ! La douche est trop petite pour deux !  
>-Calme toi…Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?<br>-Non…Murmura le doré en collant le plus possible son dos contre le mur glacé.  
>-Naru, je ne te veux aucun mal…<br>-MAIS PUTAIN TU NE VOIS PAS QUE J'AI ENVIE D'ETRE SEUL ? Hurla-t-il  
>-Si, mais si je te laisse seul tu vas ruminer tes idées noires.<br>-Je…

Naruto surprit par ses propos cessa de se débattre pour le regarder d'un air perdu.

-Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit comme un fou et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir tellement je m'inquiétais…Avoua-t-il. Nous sommes amis, c'est toi qui l'as dit, alors pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Continua-t-il. Ne pense tu pas que ça puisse être blessant que tu me mettes dans le même sac que ces vermines ?

_C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais fais de mal…Tu m'as accueilli chez toi et m'as offert ton amitié sans rien demander d'autre et tu as affronté tous ces types pour me sauver…Tu cherches seulement à m'empêcher de déprimer…Pourquoi ais-je peur de toi ? Ce n'est pas toi tu sais, c'est la situation…Je ne pourrai jamais plus ne pas avoir peur des hommes, je ne pourrais jamais me sentir en sécurité dans une telle position, avec une telle proximité…Je n'ai pas plus peur de toi que d'un autre et je ne te considère pas comme ces sales types, seulement…J'ai peur de tout…Même de toi._

Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir blesser son ami, il baissa la tête pour échapper à son regard.

-Je suis désolé…Pardon…  
>-Aller, tournes-toi que je te savonne !<br>-Hey, je peux le faire seul !  
>-Tu as les mains qui tremblent depuis tout à l'heure ! Répondit Sasuke en commençant à le laver.<p>

_Naru, pourrais-tu pour une fois penser à moi ?  
>Te voir si apeuré et si distant me blesse tellement…<br>As-tu la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eue en apprenant que tu étais détenu par ces types ?  
>Sais-tu à quelle vitesse mon cœur battait lorsque j'imaginais toutes les choses qu'ils pouvaient t'avoir fait ?<br>Imagines-tu seulement la haine et la rage qui m'habitaient quand je suis entré dans cet immeuble ?_

_Je les déteste tellement d'avoir voulu te faire du mal, d'avoir voulu t'éloigner de moi…Naru…Je suis tellement soulagé de voir que tu n'as rien…Si heureux de pouvoir te toucher à nouveau…_

Sasuke laissa un instant ses deux mains sur les hanches de Naruto et lui embrassa délicatement la nuque avant de s'éloigner, d'arrêter l'eau et se sortir de la douche sous le regard surpris de blond qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il se décida à sortir lui aussi et attrapa la serviette que le brun lui tendait pour se sécher en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour y sortir un tee-shirt large et un pantalon de pyjama.

Une fois habillé, il s'allongea sous la couette alors que Sasuke s'installait à côté de lui comme pour le rassurer.

Instinctivement Naruto attrapa sa main afin de se calmer, c'était leur rituel du coucher avec Gaara, tous les soirs il lui tenait la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

-Gaa…Murmura-t-il à moitié endormi.

Ce simple chuchotement contraria énormément le brun qui fronça les sourcils en resserrant sa prise sur le blond.

Ce dernier s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois dans un terrible souvenir devenu son pire cauchemar.

_Les jours où je me sens angoissé ou déprimé, je fais immanquablement le même rêve : je suis plongé dans les ténèbres, chargé de mauvaises intentions comme dans tous les cauchemars. Je n'arrive pas à me dégager, alors que c'est la seule chose à faire, l'obscurité s'empare de moi petit à petit… Ses intentions ne font aucun doute. _

_Je suis à la merci de cette chose qui me ronge de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me dévorer tout cru. _

_Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ?  
>Je me sens si impuissant…Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à résister ? <em>

_Et c'est là que son visage apparait, l'obscurité prend forme, la sienne, il me regarde, me touche avec ce même sourire sadique avec ce même regard noir et je le sens s'insinuer de plus en plus loin en moi sans se soucier de ma douleur et de mes pleurs. _

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à résister ? _

_Il finit toujours par me répondre ce qu'il n'a cessé de me répéter._

_« C'est pourtant clair Naru…Reconnais qu'on fond de toi-même, c'est ce que tu désire par-dessus tout. »_

Kiba et Sasuke attendait avec impatience que Naruto se réveille, le clébard était inquiet pour le blondinet de ses rêves et le brun voulait absolument des explications sur ce qui s'était passé et surtout sur ce Gaara que le doré n'avait cessé d'appeler.

Est-ce que le roux et lui étaient vraiment en couple ?  
>Son ami était-il vraiment gay ?<br>Pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné et surtout si en colère ?

Naruto ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il se réveilla en sursaut et la première chose qu'il aperçut fut la mine ravie de Kiba.

-Enfin, tu es réveillé ! Je m'inquiétais ! Ça va ? Tu es tout essoufflé et couvert de sueur !

Il se releva sur le lit difficilement en posant une main sur sa cage thoracique, où son cœur semblait danser la samba.

-On a fait des rêves intenses ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton encore plus froid que d'ordinaire.

Naruto ne répondit pas encore perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
>C'était si réel, il sentait encore son souffle sur sa nuque, ses mains puissantes sur son ventre, et cette intense et horrible douleur…Il avait presque la sensation que ça venait de se passer…<p>

-Alors ce rêve ? Insista son colocataire sur le même ton.  
>-Heu…Disons…agité…Répondit le blond gêné.<p>

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le brun, qui cassa sa tasse de café en la broyant carrément dans sa main.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Cria Kiba.

Le blond ne dit rien, il se leva doucement et après avoir attrapé la trousse de soin se dirigea vers Sasuke pour le soigner.  
>Il prit sa main et y versa un peu d'eau en bouteille avant de tamponner la plaie et d'y mettre du désinfectant pour finir par la bander et le tout sans un mot.<p>

-Kiba laisses-nous, il faut qu'on parle. Demanda le brun.  
>-Mais…<br>-A plus tard ! Ajouta-il sèchement avec un regard noir qui fit déguerpir immédiatement son collègue.

Naruto ayant fini son bandage voulut s'éloigner mais Sasuke le força à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-J'ai été entrainé dans cette histoire malgré moi, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi. Commença-t-il. Parle-moi de ce Gaara, tu n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler dans ton sommeil.  
>-Comment tu le connais ? S'étonna le blond.<br>-Tu crois que je t'ai retrouvé par la voix du Saint esprit ? Kabuto m'a raconté un tas de trucs sur vous. Expliqua-t-il en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui. Alors comme ça vous étiez en couple ? Si je comprends bien tu n'a pas seulement le physique d'une fille ? Avoue que tu es attiré par les mecs !  
>-Ca ne te regarde pas !<br>-Remarque ça expliquerai pas mal de chose ! Il y a pas mal de mec qui te tournent autour, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, ton ancien colocataire, Kabuto et la liste n'est pas finie !

Naruto s'était levé mais Sasuke l'empêchait de se déplacer.

-Mais dis-moi, comment tu fais pour draguer un mec ?  
>-CA SUFFIT ! Je n'aime pas du tout ces insinuations ! Franchement je trouve que tu deviens vulgaire ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Je me tire !<p>

Il voulut passer mais Sasuke l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à lui faire face.

-Montre moi, essaye de me draguer comme tu l'as fais avec tous les autres ! Souffla-t-il en essayant d'entrer un doigt dans sa bouche pour lui ouvrir.  
>-Mais tu es devenu fou ?! LÂCHE MOI ! Hurla Naruto en se débattant avant de mordre violemment le doigt du brun.<br>-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Cria Sasuke après l'avoir lâché sous le coup de la douleur.  
>-Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas ! Cria le blond hors de lui. Admettons que je sois gay et que tu veuilles vraiment me sauter dessus, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas t'y prendre !<br>-Tu te trompes…Susurra Sasuke en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur…Je sais parfaitement comment deux mecs s'y prennent pour coucher ensemble. J'ai toujours trouvé ça écœurant malgré le respect que j'ai pour les homos, mais si c'est avec toi je veux bien tester le coup. Tu as quelque chose d'irrésistible. Continua-t-il en posant une main contre le mur près de sa tête et l'autre sur sa hanche. Alors ça te dis ? A moins que je ne te suffise pas ?

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux qu'il avait fermés lorsque Sasuke l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'aurai préféré que ce soit Neji qui me fasse ça, ça aurait été moins affreux que de se faire trahir par un ami ! Lança-t-il en larmes. Au moins maintenant je sais ce que tu penses de moi ! Tu as joué la comédie pour me faire croire qu'on était proches ! Hurla-t-il en le poussant brusquement. Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !  
>-Naru…je…<br>-Ne me touche pas ! Tu me dégoutes ! Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je refuse de me laisser humilier d'avantage par un connard de ton espèce !  
>-Attend ! Naru !<p>

Naruto claqua violemment la porte et Sasuke resta un instant inerte, horrifié par sa propre attitude.

Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ?  
>Il voulait juste lui parler, en apprendre plus sur ce Gaara et leur relation et au final il avait totalement perdu le contrôle ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé !<p>

C'était comme si pendant un instant sa colère et sa frustration avait pris le dessus, et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si énervé et si frustré !

Il se maudit et s'insulta intérieurement en se précipitant sans réfléchir, pied nus et sans tee-shirt à la suite du blond.

De son côté, le doré essayait de se calmer, installé sur un banc du quartier.

-Enfoiré ! Connard !

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être plus en colère que ça ?  
>Ce type, qu'il pensait être son ami, venait de lui sortir des choses horribles et blessantes il l'avait humilié et rabaissé et malgré ça il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment !<p>

Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas comme ça, qu'il se laissait juste trop souvent emporté par ses émotions et ses coups de sang mais il était quand même aller très loin !

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi ? Et surtout de cette manière-là…

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du brun justement, qui l'appelait en hurlant.

-NARU ! NARU !

Naruto le regarda un instant surpris, il était sorti torse nu et n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre ses chaussures.

Etait-il sorti à sa suite sans même y réfléchir ? Ça lui ressemblait si peu…

-NARU !  
>-Arrêtez de crier où je te fais embarquer pour exhibitionnisme et trouble sur la voie publique.<p>

Sasuke se retourna violemment en l'entendant et le doré remarqua qu'il avait l'air bouleversé.

-Tu t'es comporté comme un enfoiré !

Le brun acquiesça en s'installa à côté de lui, et Naruto poursuivit.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais ce que tu as dis et ton comportement…C'était vraiment horrible ! Certaines choses ne se disent pas, même si l'autre sait qu'on ne le pense pas !

Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il pensait au moins la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit et cette simple remarque le fit blêmir, ce que Naruto mit sur le coup de la culpabilité.

-Pour ce que Kabuto a dit…Commença t-il encore obsédé par cette histoire.  
>-C'est faux ! Juste des conneries, de rumeurs que les autres colportent pour essayer de salir Gaa !<p>

Le brun ne voyait absolument pas en quoi être l'amant de Naruto pouvait être sale mais il ne dit rien, soulagé de cette réponse.

-Alors il n'y a rien entre vous ?  
>-Rien du tout !<p>

Un bref instant l'image du chaste premier et unique baiser que lui avait donné Gaara lui revint en tête mais il l'effaça rapidement, sachant pertinemment que ça n'avait rien à voir.

-Mais pourquoi c'est aussi important pour toi ? Demanda-t-il au brun.  
>-J'aimerai bien le savoir…<br>-Hein ?

Sasuke se leva brusquement et lui tendit la main avec un sourire qui éblouit le blond.

-Viens, on rentre à la maison !

Naruto attrapa rapidement cette main tendue, en se demandant pourquoi il lui pardonnait tout si vite.

Pourquoi malgré son horrible caractère, ses sauts d'humeur et ce qui venait de se passer, il lui faisait confiance ?  
>Pourquoi avait-il attrapé sans aucune crainte sa main ?<p>

_S'il te plait Sasuke ne me déçois pas !  
>Cette confiance que je t'accorde ne la brises pas…<br>Cette place effrayante que tu as prise dans mon cœur et ma vie fais en sorte de toujours la mériter…  
>S'il te plait Sasuke ne me trahis pas…<em>

**W**

Kabuto était installé sur un banc un journal à la main, il attendait l'un de ses informateurs, mais à sa grande surprise ce fut Naruto qui s'installa près de lui.

-Toujours en vie?!  
>-Que veux tu, Dieu dois protéger les gueules d'amour comme moi !<br>-Tss…  
>-Avoues que ça t'aurait fendu le cœur, si tu avais appris ma mort !<br>-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
>-Merci d'avoir aidé Sasu à me retrouver…<br>-Tu es venu pour ça ou pour savoir où est Gaara ?  
>-Tu sais où il est ?<br>-Il a été blessé, il a dû aller à l'hôpital et là il se planque, il pourrait même retourner en taule !  
>-Oh…<br>-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as un autre chéri maintenant…  
>-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a rien entre Gaa et moi et encore moins entre Sasu et moi ! Tout ça c'est des conneries de ragots !<br>-Laisse ce gamin tranquille, tu ne lui feras que du tord !  
>-Sasuke ?<br>-Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ! L'argent, la sécurité, Gaara…tout !  
>-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !<br>-Allons Naruto… Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ta fierté de côté pour une fois !  
>-Mais tu crois vraiment que si j'avais les moyens d'avoir tout ce que tu me dis, j'aurais autant galéré ?!<br>-Naru, je ne t'aurais jamais prêté d'argent sans assurance, j'ai donc enquêté sur toi et c'est là que j'ai appris son existence…  
>-Mais de quoi tu parles ?<br>-Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle…Souffla Kabuto en se levant. Retourne dans ton monde gamin, tu n'es qu'un poids pour Gaara de toute façon.

Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

Sasuke rentra chez lui épuisé, il avait cherché du boulot toute la journée mais personne n'avait voulu l'embauché à cause des blessures, que les hommes de Neji lui avaient faites !

Sérieusement, est ce que Haku était obligé de le virer à cause de son absence de la semaine dernière ? C'était tout de même un cas de force majeur, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda Naruto alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer sous la douche.  
>-Je n'arrive pas à trouver de boulot !<br>-Laisse moi deviner, ils trouvent tous que tu as un horrible caractère ?  
>-Ils pensent tous que je suis un caïd à cause de ses putains de blessures ! Cria-t-il en faisant couler l'eau chaude pour se détendre.<p>

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour profiter pleinement des bienfaits de sa douche quand soudain il sentit deux bras fins l'enlacer par derrière.

-Pardonnes moi Sasu… Murmura Naruto en se collant à lui.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?<p>

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se contenta de déposer de légers baisers dans son dos en caressant tendrement son ventre.

-Na…Ru…qu'est ce…  
>-Tu es déjà tout dur…Continua Naruto en caresser du bout des doigts la verge du brun qui ne pu retenir un gémissement.<br>-Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait…Sourit le blond alors que ses caresses devenaient plus appuyées.  
>-Hum…<br>-Il faut me le dire Sasu…Tu veux que je te touche n'est ce pas ?  
>-Hun.<br>-Alors dis le moi !

Tout à coup Naruto disparu, laissant Sasuke seul avec cette litanie infernale qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

« Dis le moi ! Dis le moi ! Dis le moi ! Dis le moi ! Dis le moi ! Dis Le Moi ! Dis Le Moi ! DIS LE MOI ! DIS LE MOI ! DIS LE MOI ! DIS LE MOI ! DIS LE MOI ! »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il s'était endormi en sortant de la douche sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller !

-Je suis rentré ! Lança joyeusement Naruto.

Machinalement, le brun posa un oreiller sur le bas de son corps où une légère petite tension subsistait encore après ce rêve plus qu'étrange et malgré tout excitant.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais au lit à moitié nu ? Tu as ramené une fille ? Je dérange ?  
>-Idiot ! Je me suis juste endormi…<br>-Oh, tu as eu une journée difficile ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.  
>-Je n'arrive pas à trouver de boulot !<br>-Laisse moi deviner, ils trouvent tous que tu as un horrible caractère ?  
>-Ils pensent tous que je suis un caïd à cause de ses putains de blessures !<p>

Il se figea un instant en se rendant compte que cette scène ressemblait étrangement à celle de son rêve.

-Sasu ça va, tu es tout pâle ?  
>-Hun…<br>-Je suis désolé que tu ais du mal à trouver du boulot à cause de moi…Surtout que c'est aussi ma faute si Haku t'a viré !  
>-Je ne te le fais pas dire…<br>-N'empêche, tu t'en sors vraiment mieux que moi avec le quotidien !  
>-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le brun intrigué.<br>-Le manque d'argent, le dur labeur…ça ne semble pas te poser de souci…  
>-A toi non plus.<br>-Oui…Mais je me dis souvent que si j'avais de l'argent ma vie serait plus simple…Souffla-t-il.  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il te manque ?<br>-Je n'ai besoin de rien mais j'ai beaucoup de rêves stupides et onéreux ! Rit-il.  
>-Quel genre de rêves ?<br>-Des trucs cons…Inscrit sur une liste sans fin que j'ai depuis toujours…  
>-Une liste ?<br>- Une croisière dans les îles, un voyage à Paris ou Milan, une folle virée shopping…bref ce genre de truc à la con !  
>-Hun…<br>-Repose toi, je vais faire à manger !

Sasuke attrapa instinctivement sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Et si on allait diner dehors ?  
>-Sasu on a plus un rond et pas de boulot en vu…<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, je connais un endroit où on n'aura pas à payer.  
>-Un endroit où…<br>-Tu me fais confiance ?  
>-Oui !<br>-Tu as faim ?  
>-Très !<br>-Alors va te préparer, je m'occupe de tout !

Naruto lui offrit un merveilleux sourire avant de prendre quelques vêtements et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_Je ne suis pas gay !  
>Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas gay !<br>Mais je suis aussi persuadé que Naruto m'attire énormément…Mais j'ai trouvé la solution…Il suffit que je cède à la tentation, que je couche avec lui afin d'oublier toute cette histoire et de pouvoir à nouveau le regarder sans l'envie de lui sauter dessus …_

_Je suis presque sûr, vu sa réaction lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet, qu'il est gay, alors peut être que si je lui parle de mon désir pour lui il comprendra…J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi, il suffisait que je couche une fois avec une fille pour ne plus du tout avoir envie d'elle…_

_Bon évidemment je n'ai jamais eu à ce point envie de quelqu'un et de plus lorsque ce quelqu'un est un mec, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit différent…  
>J'espère juste que Naruto ne sera pas contre cette idée…<em>

_Parce que c'est la première personne auquel je tiens et je ne voudrais pas le perdre…_

Sasuke qui avait fini de s'habiller, attrapa son téléphone portable et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Shino ? C'est Sasuke, j'ai besoin d'un service.

**W**

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il se trouvait dans l'un des restaurants les plus luxueux de la ville avec un étage réservé uniquement pour lui et Sasuke !

Même s'ils étaient déjà arrivés au dessert, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas !

-Tu va arrêter de te pincer !  
>-Je veux être sûr que je ne rêve pas !<br>-Pour la énième fois, tu ne rêves pas ! Soupira Sasuke.  
>-Mais comment as-tu pu réserver dans un lieu aussi cher ?<br>-Disons que c'est un secret…  
>-Mais…<br>-Le repas était bon ?  
>-Délicieux !<br>-Alors ne pose pas plus de question ! En plus le dessert arrive.

Devant l'énorme assiette d'assortiment de douceurs, Naruto ne put qu'obéir et Sasuke fut, une fois de plus, attendri par sa moue d'enfant et ses yeux pétillants.

-Naru, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…  
>-Q…uoi ? Demanda Naruto la bouche pleine de chocolat.<br>-Je…en fait…

Sasuke finit son verre de vin pour se donner du courage sous le regard légèrement inquiet du blond.

-Est-ce que tu…Tu…  
>-Sasu tu commences à m'inquiéter !<br>-Gay ! Est-ce que tu es gay ?!  
>-Hein ?<br>-Je suis désolé de demander ça de cette manière mais…  
>-Oui.<br>-Hun ?  
>-Oui je suis attiré par les hommes.<br>-Super !  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Je veux dire…cool…  
>-Cool ?<br>-Laisse tomber…  
>-Sasuke qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?<br>-Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, ce n'est pas mon genre !  
>-Tu m'inquiètes…<br>-J'ai envie de toi !  
>-Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto en lâchant sa cuillère.<br>-J'ai envie de toi !  
>-J'avais entendu !<br>-Alors pourquoi tu me fais répéter ?  
>-Parce que…enfin…Mais tu…CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !<br>-Je ne plaisante pas.  
>-Tu es hétéro !<br>-Oui…  
>-Tu vois…<br>-Mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi…Envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi, de te toucher, t'entendre soupirer et gémir, te…  
>-ça suffit ! S'écria Naruto rouge comme une tomate, la tête baissée vers son assiette. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?<br>-La vérité, juste la vérité…  
>-Pourquoi tu…<br>-Naru, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami…Je n'ai pas envie de te tout gâcher à cause d'une pulsion sexuelle.  
>-Il n'y a aucune raison que ça arrive…Souffla le blond, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<br>-Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais avoir envie de moi ?  
>-Hein ?!<br>-Ça me permettrait de passer à autre chose.  
>-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?<br>-C'est une proposition logique et rationnelle faite après mûre réflexion.  
>-Écoute Sasu, je t'adore et je sais que tu ne te rends pas toujours compte de ce que tu dis, mais là ça va trop loin ! Commença Naruto. Tu es assez fatigué en ce moment, tu n'es allé voir aucune fille depuis un moment, ce qui ajoute à la fatigue de la frustration. Nous sommes très proches, tout le temps ensemble et je ressemble à une femme…C'est normal que tu sois perdu et que tu penses être attiré par moi mais ce n'est pas le cas…Tu aimes la gente féminine et nous sommes amis.<br>-Tu…  
>-Écoute, demain va voir une de tes chéries, sors, éclate toi et tu verras que dans une semaine tu seras mort de rire d'avoir pu imaginer être attiré par moi.<br>-D'accord…Mais si dans une semaine j'ai toujours envie de toi ?

Naruto soupira devant l'air décidé de son ami.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête pour qu'il puisse se faire ce genre d'idée ?

-Si tu as toujours cette stupide idée en tête dans une semaine, je t'embrasserais…  
>-Et ?<br>-Et tu verras que tu n'es pas gay !  
>-Hun.<br>-Ça marche alors ! S'exclama Naruto en reprenant la dégustation de son dessert.  
>-Merci.<br>-De ?  
>-De m'avoir écouté et de ne pas être parti en courant.<br>-Je n'ai aucune raison de fuir, au contraire…Tu m'as dis que j'étais ton meilleur ami, ça me rend très heureux.

_Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami Sasuke…  
>Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'en avoir et de les garder ou si comme pour l'amour, je suis destiné à toujours tout briser.<br>Tu es aussi mon premier ami Sasuke…Ce qui me lie à Gaara est différent, je le sais, ça ne s'explique pas…  
>J'espère que pour nous deux ce sera une première fois réussie…Parce que tu resteras, quoiqu'il arrive, mon seul et unique ami…<em>

Naruto et Sasuke rentraient chez eux à pied en discutant gaiement, le blond tenait le brun par le bras et ne cessait de le taquiner sur le fait que malgré les apparences c'était lui le plus âgé et qu'il lui devait donc le respect.

Soudain parmi la foule le doré aperçu une chevelure flamboyante qu'il reconnaitrait entre mile. Il lâcha le bras du brun, qui se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait et se précipita vers le roux.

-Gaa ! Gaa !

Gaara s'arrêta pour lui faire face et Naruto se jeta dans ses bras.

-Gaa, c'est vraiment toi !  
>-J'étais en route pour venir te voir…Répondit ce dernier, avec un doux sourire en le serrant contre lui.<br>-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ? Intervint Sasuke très irrité.

Gaara lui jeta un regard glacial que le brun lui rendit très bien.

-Les présentations sont inutiles…Continua Sasuke. Je ne sais pas d'où tu débarques, mais je te préviens, laisses mon pote tranquille ! Finit-il en extirpant le blond des bras du roux pour le tirer vers lui.  
>-Arrête ! Gémit le doré entre deux sanglots.<p>

Il pleurait de plus en plus fort et Sasuke se sentit désemparé, il le lâcha et le vit se précipiter à nouveau vers le roux qui l'entraina sur un banc.

-Ne pleures pas Naru…Murmura Gaara. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Tu n'étais pas malade au moins ? J'étais si inquiet pour toi, je t'ai cherché partout tu sais…  
>-Gaara…C'est Dei il est…il est…<p>

Naruto avait du mal à parler, les mots étaient douloureux et ses pleurs l'empêchaient de s'exprimer correctement.

Sasuke regardait le roux caresser avec douceur la joue du doré et une colère immense semblait grandir en lui à chaque geste tendre.

-Je suis au courant, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence. Répondit le roux. Pardon d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour venir te retrouver, je regrette de t'avoir laissé seul.  
>-Gaa…<br>-Comme tu as dû souffrir ! Comme tu as dû avoir peur ! Continua Gaara en séchant ses larmes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est fini maintenant.

_Pourquoi tu me souris ?  
>Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?<br>C'est moi qui t'ais abandonné pour m'enfuir et t'ais infligé une terrible blessure. C'est à cause de moi que tu as tout perdu…_

-Écoute Naru, je vais devoir te laisser…  
>-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas !<br>-Prends ce téléphone, personne d'autre n'a ce numéro.  
>-Mais…<br>-Est-ce que ton ami est digne de confiance ?  
>-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est quelqu'un de super !<br>-Je reviendrai te chercher très vite. Promit le roux en l'enlaçant.  
>-Bon vous avez fini ? Intervint Sasuke, qui n'en pouvait plus ces débordements d'affection.<br>-Prend soin de lui, il a du mal à arrêter ses larmes une fois qu'il a commencé à pleurer. Lança Gaara, alors que Sasuke attirait Naruto vers lui.  
>-Gaa ! Tenta de le retenir le doré.<br>-Je connais votre adresse.  
>-Et bien tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! Cracha Sasuke.<p>

Ils se regardèrent un instant, cherchant à faire passer toute leur animosité dans leurs yeux.

Les glaciers de Gaara faisait face aux onyx de Sasuke et personne n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux prendrait le dessus.

Le roux se détacha du brun pour se concentrer sur Naruto et tout de suite son regard se fit tendre et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.  
>Il l'observa encore un instant avant de disparaitre, Sasuke retenant le doré pour l'empêcher de le suivre.<p>

**W**

Naruto pleurait depuis plus d'une demi-heure et le brun n'en pouvait plus !

Il était désemparé de le voir si mal et très en colère de le voir pleurer pour un autre.

Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il le considérait aussi comme son meilleur ami ? Alors pourquoi ce mec semblait avoir plus d'importance que lui ?

-Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il. J'en ai marre de t'entendre chialer, on n'est pas à un enterrement, merde !

Naruto le regarda un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-Dis- moi ce qui te chagrine, c'est à cause de l'autre mec ? J'ai trouvé qu'il avait une sale tête !  
>-Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Gaara, tu ne sais rien de lui !<br>-Et justement ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Cria le brun en le prenant par les épaules. Je suis là moi et je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer pour un autre !  
>-Non mais tu t'entends ? On dirait un petit ami jaloux !<p>

Sasuke blêmit et le lâcha pour s'éloigner rapidement de lui, comme s'il était horriblement contagieux.

_Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! Je n'ai jamais été doué pour consoler les gens...Mais je suis terriblement touché par sa détresse. C'est incroyable ! J'ignorais que je pouvais ressentir autant d'empathie pour quelqu'un._

_C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer autant, on dirait un enfant qui a perdu sa mère. J'ai toujours méprisé les mecs qui pleurent, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mec qui se laisse aller…Mais avec lui c'est différent…_

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de Naruto, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le briser et immédiatement le blond s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il pleura encore un moment avant de s'endormir, épuisé par ses larmes et écrasé par sa peine.  
>Le brun le déposa délicatement sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.<p>

-Gaara…

Hors de lui, Sasuke se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se passer la tête sous l'eau et tenter de se calmer, il vit le téléphone que le roux avait donné à Naruto et dans un élan de colère il le jeta au sol pour le piétiner.

Pourquoi était-il si en colère ?

_« Non mais tu t'entends ? On dirait un petit ami jaloux ! »_

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensés de son esprit et se déshabilla pour se coucher auprès du blond qui se colla automatiquement à lui.

**W**

Naruto se réveilla doucement, avec la sensation d'avoir fait un rêve triste puis il se remémora sa fin de soirée et comprit qu'il avait bel et bien revu Gaara.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour tomber sur le torse pale et musclé de Sasuke qui le tenait fermement contre lui.  
>Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un léger baiser sur cette peau parfaite qui s'offrait à lui avant de se lever doucement et sans bruit.<p>

Seulement la sensation de bien être fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il vit le téléphone de Gaara en pièces sur le sol de la salle de bain, il se précipita hors de lui vers Sasuke et se jeta sur lui.

-NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?! Hurla le brun en le poussant pour se lever.  
>-Espèce de salaud ! Comment as-tu osé ? Cria Naruto en lui donnant un coup au visage qui le fit saigner.<br>-Je rêve ou tu m'as frappé ?  
>-Tu l'as bien cherché ! Tu es tombé bien bas, tu me déçois !<p>

Sasuke se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir et le plaqua sur le lit.

-Comment je vais faire pour lui parler ? Hurla Naruto qui avait recommencé à pleurer. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire !  
>-Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Tu perds ton sang froid dès qu'il s'agit de ce mec, tu agis comme une gonzesse encore amoureuse de son ex !<br>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit le blond. Tu n'as pas le sentiment de faire une fixation sur mes rapports avec Gaara ?

Le brun soupira avant de lâcher Naruto qui s'assit à coté de lui sans un mot, étonné encore de lui pardonner si vite de s'être laissé aller une fois de plus.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien entre vous ?  
>-Non ! Lâcha le blond excédé par la nouvelle obsession de son ami.<br>-Pour toi peut être…  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il te regardait ! Grogna le brun.  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Soupira Naruto. Ce n'est pas de moi mais de Dei que Gaa est amoureux !<br>-Dei ?  
>-Mon grand frère…Et crois moi, on a rien en commun !<br>-J'ai aussi un frère plus âgé…Souffla Sasuke.  
>-Ah bon ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il a quel âge ?<br>-Itachi…Vingt-six ans…  
>-Pourquoi tu fais cette là ?<br>-On ne s'est pas quittés en très bon terme.  
>-Va le voir et excuse toi.<br>-C'est à lui de se faire pardonner !  
>-Qu'importe ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu loin de mon frère en pensant que j'aurais toute la vie pour m'excuser…<br>-Et ?  
>-Et il est mort avant que je ne le fasse.<p>

Sasuke attrapa sa main et l'embrassa doucement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Comment on va faire pour le téléphone ?  
>-Tu m'a bien dis que tu n'avais jamais changé de portable ?<br>-Hum.  
>-Alors je payerai pour qu'on remette ta ligne en service, ce mec devrait encore ce souvenir de ton numéro, non ?<p>

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Naruto d'amener leurs mains toujours liées vers sa bouche pour embrasser celle de Sasuke.

**W**

Gaara était installé dans son large canapé en cuir noir, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à cet instant précis Naruto était en train d'utiliser sa douche et cette simple idée le fit sourire.

Il avait heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de l'appeler sur son ancien numéro et il s'était donné rendez vous dans le même parc que la dernière fois mais la pluie les avait surprit et ils s'étaient précipités jusqu'à chez lui pour se sécher.

-Eh Gaa, tu me passes une serviette ? Demanda Naruto nu et dégoulinant d'eau sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. C'est tout ce que tu as comme fringue ? Tout est trop grand.

Le roux sorti de sa léthargie pour se diriger vers lui, une serviette et une chemise à la main. Il l'observa un instant avant de le lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour les sécher.

-Au fait, j'ai besoin d'un boxer aussi. Demanda le doré alors que Gaara nouait la serviette autour de sa taille.

Il resta un instant sans bouger et lorsque Naruto le remarqua, il lui répéta à nouveau d'aller prendre sa douche.

-Gaa…Qu'est ce que…

Gaara s'était presque collé à lui et Naruto sentit la chemise se déposer sur ses épaules. Machinalement il leva les bras et se laissa habiller comme un bébé par le roux.

-Là je me sens plus rassuré…Murmura-t-il  
>-Pardon ? Demanda le blond qui n'avait pas entendu<br>-Rien, ne t'en fait pas ! Je vais te chercher à manger.  
>-Non c'est bon ! Cria Naruto en le retenant par le bras. Je n'ai pas faim.<br>-Je vais te faire un café alors.  
>-Avec beaucoup de sucre…<br>-Naru…  
>-Hum ?<br>-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes mon bras.  
>-Ah, pardon…<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
>-Rien…C'est juste…J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et j'ai peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau.<p>

Gaara s'assit sur le bord de la table et attira Naruto vers lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

_Moi aussi Naru…J'avais tellement envie de te voir et de te toucher que j'ai cru en mourir…Je ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce que tu as pu endurer jusqu'à présent.  
>Pour être franc, je suis mal placé pour te poser la question mais l'important c'est que tu sois sain et sauf.<br>Alors qu'importe le passé !  
>A quoi bon ressasser les mauvais souvenirs ? Je préfère les oublier !<br>Tous sans exception…C'est mieux ainsi._

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul…Murmura Gaara avant de se détacher légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'appartement te plaît ?  
>-Il est magnifique !<br>-Je viens d'emménager, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas vraiment meublé mais tu peux tout aménager comme tu le souhaites !  
>-Attends si j'ai bien compris, tu me propose d'emménager ici ?<br>-On se l'était promis, non ? Sourit Gaara. Reviens auprès de moi comme avant…

Naruto imagina la tête que ferait Sasuke s'il lui annonçait ça et la crise qu'il lui ferait et cette simple idée lui fit mal à la tête.

-Écoute il faut d'abord que j'en parle à l'ami qui m'héberge…  
>-C'est le garçon avec qui tu étais l'autre jour ? Il craint, c'est un violent non ?<br>-Pas du tout ! Sasuke a son caractère mais en vérité il a un cœur gros comme ça ! Répondit Naruto. Il est juste encore un peu jeune !  
>-Oui mais il ne prend pas soin de toi, dernièrement tu as eu des ennuis…<br>-Ça va très bien ! Le rassura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air ! Ajouta-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi.

Gaara lui sourit et lui embrassa le nez avant de lui poser une question l'air inquiet.

-Ce Sasuke c'est juste un pote ?

Naruto le regarda surprit avant de se décider à répondre.

-Oui, bien sûr.  
>-Tu vas vite revenir près de moi, n'est ce pas ?<br>-O…oui.  
>-Promis ?<br>-Promis !

**W**

Sasuke tournait en rond dans son minuscule appartement comme un lion en cage.

Il avait écouté les conseils de Naruto et toute la semaine il était sorti faire la fête et prendre du bon temps, résultat il n'avait presque pas vu le blond et n'avait fait que penser à lui et au fait qu'il lui manquait !

Tu parle d'une idée à la con !

-Coucou !

Naruto venait à peine d'entrer que déjà Sasuke s'était précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Sasu…Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
>-Tu m'as manqué…<p>

Le cœur du blond rata un battement, il ne dit rien et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

_Je déteste cette façon qu'a mon cœur de battre la chamade dès que tu es près de moi, que tu me regardes, me parle ou me souris…Je déteste les frissons qui me traversent lorsque tu me touches et cette joie insensée qui m'envahie lorsque que tu n'a d'yeux que pour moi…Je déteste mon cœur de réagir si violemment et je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as dis…_

_Je sais que tu es perdu et que tout ce que tu m'as avoué ce soir-là était faux. Je sais aussi que tu t'es confié à moi par amitié et j'en suis heureux mais…  
>Comment veux-tu que je reste impassible alors que tu as crié si fort que tu me désirais ?<br>Comment puis-je ne pas rougir et frissonner à chaque fois que tu m'effleures, alors que tu m'as répéter tant de fois avoir envie de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? _

_Toutes ces choses sont déjà loin et oubliées pour toi, mais moi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose et ça me fait du mal, beaucoup trop de mal…  
>Sasuke je te l'ai dis, tu es mon premier ami, mon seul ami et tu n'as pas le droit de faire en sorte que je te vois différemment…Tu n'as pas le droit de faire battre mon cœur si vite, ni celui de me faire rougir ou frémir…<em>

_Sais-tu que si nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne serons plus rien l'un pour l'autre ?_

**W**

Naruto marchait tranquillement en direction de l'appartement de Gaara, perdu dans ses pensés qui en ce moment tournaient presque exclusivement autour de Sasuke.

-Monsieur Namikaze !

Il se figea comme foudroyé en pleine en rue.

Qui était cet homme ?  
>Il était sûr de ne pas connaitre cette voix, alors pourquoi ce mec le suivait-il ?<p>

-Monsieur Namikaze, j'étais sûr que c'était vous !  
>-Vous vous trompez de personne ! Cracha le doré avant de repartir.<br>-Attendez !

L'homme voulut retenir le jeune homme mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste Gaara intervint en frappant violemment sa tête contre le mur d'un immeuble.

-Gaa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?  
>-J'ai cru qu'il te voulait du mal…<br>-Non, il m'a juste demandé un renseignement, tu peux le lâcher maintenant ! Répondit le doré. Aller viens avant qu'il n'y ait un attroupement ! Ajouta-t-il en le tirant par le bras.

Gaara se laissa guider sans un mot jusqu'à chez lui et asseoir dans un canapé par Naruto qui ne cessait de marmonner des choses incompréhensible.

-Tu es contrarié ?  
>-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais il faut que tu te tiennes tranquille ! Tu risque d'avoir de gros soucis si tu es mêlé à une bagarre ! Promets-moi de faire attention !<br>-D'accord…Murmura le roux en s'appuyant sur son épaule.  
>-Tu as sommeil ?<br>-Oui.  
>-C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé…<br>-J'ai trouvé un petit boulot.  
>-Et c'est un travail fatiguant ?<br>-Hum…

_Mais toute ma fatigue vient de s'envoler maintenant que je suis contre toi._

Naruto sourit et força Gaara à se lever pour le pousser jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Il faut que tu ailles te coucher.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Et n'oublies pas de te changer !  
>-D'accord.<br>-Je repasserais te voir ce soir, reposes toi bien.  
>-Ne me laisse pas ! Gémit le roux en le rattrapant par le bras. Je t'en prie Naru, restes avec moi.<p>

_C'était peu de temps après mon installation chez Gaara, je me suis tout à coup aperçu que je ne l'avais jamais vu dormir !  
>D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Je lui ai donc posé la question.<em>

_-Ça me fatigue encore plus de dormir._

_Voilà ce qu'il m'avait répondu au bout d'une demi-heure, je peux dire que j'ai trouvé le temps long !_

_Puis quelques mois plus tard, l'impensable c'est produit, je l'ai trouvé allongé par terre au pied de mon lit._

_Il ne bougeait pas et semblait si pâle que je l'ai cru mort, je me suis jeté sur lui pour le secouer mais en vain, ce n'est que lorsque je me suis mis à pleurer et crier qu'il a ouvert les yeux pour les refermer tout de suite après et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il dormait !_

_-En fait, je croule de sommeil dès que je te regarde._

_Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre ses paroles, est ce qu'il essayait de me dire que ma tête était ennuyeuse et soporifique ?_

_Par la suite je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de dormir comme une masse au pied de mon lit, je lui ai donc proposé de lui faire une place et au bout d'une longue heure de silence, il s'est décidé à accepter._

_Une fois installé, il s'est contenté de me dire que « maintenant il savait » et lorsque j'ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là il n'a pas répondu, en fait, il s'était déjà endormi._

_Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse à ce jour mais le simple fait que ce garçon taciturne et renfermé s'ouvre à moi suffisait à me combler de joie. C'est ainsi que nous avons pris l'habitude de dormir l'un contre comme des chatons. _

_Nous n'étions que tous les deux dans cet espace confiné et en vérité nous n'avons jamais été ni aussi heureux ni aussi proche qu'à cette époque._

_Ce n'est que maintenant que je le réalise, Gaara avait le sommeil léger entrecoupé de rêves effrayants, il trainait sa solitude comme un fardeau qu'il ne pouvait ni cacher ni exhiber. _

_Nous étions alors si jeunes et je ne savais pas comment l'aider, mais le simple fait d'être ensemble nous rassurait._

_Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup mûrit depuis, mais j'ai au moins compris que nous avions une responsabilité envers les gens que nous aimons. Il était temps !_

La pression de Gaara sur son poignet le ramena au présent, il se tourna vers le roux qui semblait le supplier du regard.

-Tu veux que j'aille faire des courses pour te préparer un bon diner ?  
>-Reste…<p>

_Ne me laisses pas, je refuse d'être séparé de toi-même pour un instant._

-Tu veux que je te borde ? Demanda Naruto en le poussant sur son lit.

Le roux se laissa border sans riposter, il était épuisé et la présence de Naruto le rassurait.

-Tu sais que tu es une vraie statue quand tu dors ? Demanda le doré. Parfois je te réveillais la nuit pour être sûr que tu étais encore en vie et toi tu te contentais d'ouvrir grand les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt ! C'était vraiment très drôle ! Et en plus au matin tu ne t'en souvenais même plus, tu te contentais de dire que tu avais mal dormi !

_Oui mais qu'importe…Du moment que je peux te voir chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, du moment que je peux te toucher à chaque fois que je tends la main…J'aurai l'impression d'être au paradis._

**W**

Sasuke et Naruto rentrait tranquillement chez eux et en silence.

Ils venaient de fêter l'anniversaire de Kiba mais Sasuke avait été infernal avec ce dernier et la moitié des invités toute la soirée, il était resté collé au blond au point de l'empêchait presque de respirer et personne n'avait osé les approcher vu les regards glacial que le brun lançait à toute la salle ce qui avait mis le doré hors de lui.

-Bon je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama-t-il

Pour toute réponse le brun l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'au petit parc désert à cette heure ci de leur quartier.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !  
>-Mais de quoi tu parles ?<br>-De ce que tu m'as promis…  
>-De…<br>-Ça va faire une semaine…  
>- Attends-tu…<br>-Une très longue semaine et mon envie n'a toujours pas disparue.  
>-Mais tu as passé ton temps chez tes conquêtes ! Cracha Naruto en se remémorant les longs moments de solitude où il avait imaginé miles et un scénario qui incluaient le brun et de superbes jeunes femmes.<br>-Oui et tu m'as manqué…Souffla Sasuke en se rapprocha du blond qui était coincé contre un arbre. Sais-tu qu'il a fallu que je pense à toi pour jouir ? Continua-t-il avec le même ton suave. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix puisque je pouvais penser à personne d'autre !

Naruto était toujours décontenancé par l'attitude que pouvait parfois prendre le brun. Il lui semblait que dans ces moments-là, un tout autre Sasuke prenait le contrôle… Un Sasuke aussi effrayant qu'excitant…

-Cette semaine contrairement à ce que tu pensais n'a fait qu'accroitre mon désir…  
>-Mais enfin tu N'ES PAS GAY !<br>- Alors embrasses-moi !  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Puisque tu es si sûr que je vais détester et te repousser, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser de m'embrasser, non ? De plus une promesse est une promesse…

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il effaça la faible distance qui les séparait et déposa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Naruto qui se figea sous la surprise.  
>Doucement, il caressa sa lèvre avec sa langue, lui arrachant un gémissement au passage puis il la mordilla plus férocement sous l'excitation et le doré, pris au jeu, finit par ouvrir la bouche.<p>

Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, avides de se découvrir et de se gouter. Les secondes s'égrainaient et le baiser se faisait plus passionné et plus brutal.

Sasuke maintenait fermement Naruto par les hanches, alors que ce dernier avait passé ses deux mains derrière sa nuque. Mais le brun le trouvait toujours trop loin, il l'attira donc d'un coup contre lui pour le coller à son corps, ce qui permit au doré de comprendre qu'il lui faisait bel et bien beaucoup d'effet.

Comme électrisé par son contact avec l'érection du brun, Naruto mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna de lui en s'appuyant contre l'arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

-Alors ? Demanda Sasuke dans un rictus. Ai-je l'air dégouté ?  
>-Tu…Bon d'accord, tu es peut-être bi…<br>-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que c'est la pire nouvelle qu'on puisse t'annoncer !  
>-Il y a un peu de ça…<br>-Rentrons à la maison et je te consolerai…  
>-Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de coucher avec moi ?<br>-Je te l'ai dit, c'est la seule solution pour que je puisse passer à autre chose.  
>-Et tu crois qu'elle va donner quoi notre amitié le lendemain ? On va juste faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, c'est ça ? Cria Naruto. Tu penses un peu à moi dans cette histoire ?<br>-Naru, attends…  
>-NON ! Je vais dormir chez Haku !<p>

Il se précipita hors du square, fou de rage, et Sasuke comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à le retenir.

-Naru !  
>-Gaa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?<br>-Je venais te voir et…je t'ai vu avec ce type !  
>-Ah….Oh…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…<br>-Vous sortez ensemble ?  
>-QUOI ?! Non pas du tout ! Il voulait juste savoir s'il était bi. Tu sais ce que c'est il est jeune, il se cherche…<br>-Ça avait l'air d'être plus qu'un baiser expérimental…  
>-Je t'assure que non !<br>-Il n'a aucun droit de poser ses mains sur toi et encore moins de t'embrasser comme ça !  
>-C'est juste un petit bisou…<br>-NON !

Gaara attrapa le bras de Naruto et le fit monter dans la voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

-Gaa qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où on va ? Paniqua le doré. Dis quelque chose, tu me fais peur ! Et ralentit !

**W**

Sasuke se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en soupirant, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller et n'en avait pas le courage.

Il se tourna sur le côté et attira l'oreiller de Naruto contre lui pour y enfouir son visage et s'enivrer de son odeur si spéciale, douce, sucrée et rassurante.

Contrairement à ce que semblait croire le blond ça n'avait rien de simple pour lui. Cette situation était invivable et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout revienne à la normale.

Il voulait pouvoir faire autre chose que penser à lui, pouvoir le regarder à nouveau sans dévier sur ses lèvres et les dévorer des yeux !

Il voulait pouvoir à nouveau dormir paisiblement au lieu de passer la nuit à retenir ses pulsions, arrêter de passer son temps à prendre des douches froides et que Naruto quitte le monde de ses rêves et de ses fantasmes !

Il voulait juste à nouveau être maitre de son corps et de son esprit, voilà pourquoi il était si urgent qu'il se libère de ce désir pesant.

Il serra un peu plus encore l'oreiller contre lui en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toutes les émotions et sensations différentes qui avaient déferlaient en lui lors de cet échange. Il savait juste que jamais encore un baiser ne lui avait apporté autant de plaisir, de désir et de bien être et que maintenant qu'il avait embrassé Naruto, il ne pourrait plus penser à autre chose.

**W**

Gaara venait d'arriver chez lui et il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.  
>Il ne répondit pas aux questions angoissées de Naruto et l'amena directement jusqu'à sa chambre pour le jeter sur le lit.<p>

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le roux ne répondit pas tout de suite, il enleva sa veste et sa chemise laissant voir son corps meurtrit que le blond n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, puis il s'allongea au dessus de lui.

-Naru, je vais te prendre maintenant. Déclara-t-il en lui enlevant son tee-shirt.  
>-Attends, tu es est devenu fou !<p>

Gaara ne répondit rien et se jeta immédiatement sur ses lèvres tout en essayant d'ouvrir son pantalon mais la gifle de Naruto le coupa dans son élan.

-C'est quoi ce numéro ? Je trouve ça inadmissible ! Tu as bu ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il en se levant du lit. Je ne te reconnais plus l Regarde moi, je ne suis pas Dei !

Le roux ne dit rien et Naruto se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre.

-Bon je m'en vais ! Et n'essaye pas de me recontacter.

Gaara l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Pas une seule fois je ne t'ai confondu…Murmura-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre ?

Naruto se retourna horrifié vers son ami, il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à lancer des paroles en l'air et ce qu'il venait de lui dire le terrifiait.

-Dis tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Allons Gaa c'est Dei que tu…

Gaara ne le laissa pas poursuivre, il l'allongea au sol brutalement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur pour tenter de lui retirer son pantalon.

_Je t'ai toujours pris pour un môme, je te croyais innocent.  
>Certes, je me doutais que tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'étais pas inquiet car je savais que ça ne durerais pas.<br>J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience, je tenais à te préserver jusqu'au jour où tu serais enfin à moi.  
>Te chérir et te protéger, voilà ce que je voulais.<em>

Il tenait fermement Naruto qu'il avait complètement déshabillé au sol et s'amusait à laisser des suçons et des morsures sur sa nuque et son dos.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de toi…Plus de cent fois, plus de miles fois, j'ai rêvé de cet instant.

_Ton parfum irrésistible, ton souffle qui se répand dans l'air avec suavité, ta poitrine doré, tes yeux bleus plein de tendresse, je voulais que tout cela soit à moi, rien qu'à moi._

Gaara avait retourné Naruto pour laisser les mêmes marques sur le devant de son corps et le blond tentait toujours de lui résister.

-Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Tu réalise ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu veux qu'on soit fâchés à vie ?  
>-Ne pleure pas…<br>-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie…  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Susurra le roux en mordant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Tout ira bien tant que tu es avec moi.<p>

Le roux sourit, en se souvenant de la manière dont son histoire avec Naruto avait débuté.

Il rentrait chez lui un soir lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce mais puissante du blond qui pestait contre le monde entier.

-Je me fais agresser par une bande de loubards et personne ne lève le petit doigt pour m'aider ! Bonjour la solidarité !

Gaara s'était arrêté pour le regarder et il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas changé.

-Ben quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Tu es venu pour finir le travail c'est ça?  
>-Tu as fugué ?<br>-Oui et alors ?  
>-Je vais te prêter de quoi rentrer chez toi, c'est dangereux par ici. Expliqua Gaara. Tu ne serais pas le petit frère de Deidara ?<p>

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina aussitôt, il essuya ses larmes et se leva pour se rapprocher de son sauveur.

-Tu es un ami de mon frère ? Tu habites près d'ici ? Ça me gène de demander ça à un inconnu mais je n'ai rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours et…Tu ne va pas laisser le frangin d'un pote dans la rue ?  
>-Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi ? Demanda l'autre avec un air triste.<br>-Si, bien sûr ! Mentit Naruto. Comment pourrais-je oublier un mec aussi mignon et généreux que toi ? Un bon diner devrait m'aider à tout me souvenir ! Continua-t-il en suivant Gaara avec un énorme sourire. Est-ce que tu t'ais fait refaire le visage récemment ?

Arrivé chez Gaara, il proposa à Naruto qui sautillait partout de prendre une douche chaude pour le réchauffer.

-Tu permets que je reste chez toi quelques jours ? Après tout nous sommes de vieux amis, pas vrai ?

Le roux avait accepté, persuadé de toute manière que le blond prendrait ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il se souviendrait de lui.

-Au fait comment tu t'appelle ? Moi c'est Naruto mais tu peux m'appeler Naru !  
>-Gaara…<p>

En sortant de la douche, Naruto remarqua que Gaara était allé récupérer son sac et trouva dommage de ne pas se souvenir d'un mec aussi sympa.

-Je ne me souviens pas de toi, tu n'as pas une anecdote ?  
>-Une fois tu m'as donné du chocolat.<p>

Leur première rencontre lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable, il venait de commettre son premier meurtre ce jour là et il se souvenait encore de la sensation poisseuse du chocolat noir qui avait fondu dans sa poche. C'était une belle journée d'été, les cigales chantaient et surtout il se souvenait du sourire éblouissant d'un bel adolescent. Ce furent ses derniers souvenirs avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

-Au fait, je sais pourquoi ton prénom me parait familier, c'est parce qu'il est lié à un fait divers qui a défrayé la chronique quand j'étais au lycée…

Naruto se figea en comprenant que le jeune homme devant lui était bel et bien celui qui avait tué un homme lors de son adolescence.

Il repoussa violemment la main que lui tendait Gaara en criant et fit tomber le sac que tenais ce dernier. Le roux ne dit rien, il sortit calmement de l'appartement alors que le doré qui s'était laissé tombé au sol remarqua que son hôte avait acheté de la nourriture juste pour lui.

Gaara avait mit quinze jours à rentrer et il fut surprit de voir que Naruto était toujours là.

-Tiens, tu es de retour ? Où tu étais, tu portes les mêmes fringues ?  
>-J'étais en taule.<br>-Ah…Au fait tiens, c'est les papiers de résiliation de l'eau, du gaz et de l'électricité.  
>-Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps.<p>

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'appartement se retrouva tout de suite après dans le noir et Naruto sursauta en criant. Il le supplia de rester près de lui et Gaara accepta, surpris une fois de plus par l'attitude de ce dernier qui n'hésita pas à se coller à lui.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?  
>-Si, mais j'ai encore plus peur de rester seul dans le noir.<p>

Dès le lendemain, Gaara préparait ses cartons pour déménager et Naruto en déduit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

-Tu déménages ?  
>-Oui, je me sens à l'étroit ici…<br>-Ok…Murmura tristement le blond.  
>-Attrape le carton, faut qu'on y aille !<br>-HEIN ?  
>-Notre nouveau logement n'est pas à côté donc faut qu'on se dépêche !<p>

Naruto lui offrit un merveilleux sourire, en comprenant que le roux n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre à la rue et il le suivit avec entrain.

Évidement, Deidara voyait d'un très mauvais œil le fait que son frère vive sous le même toi que le roux et ses visites bouleversait toujours Gaara, qui avait peur de voir le blond partir.

-Je te préviens Gaara, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour embobiner mon frère, mais si jamais il lui arrive quoique ce soit je te le ferais payer cher ! De toute façon je le récupèrerais dès que je peux et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'approcher de lui.

Ce jour-là, Gaara avait étrangement déprimé, assis au sol les yeux fermés, il ne cessait de se repasser la scène en boucle.  
>Pensant qu'il dormait, Naruto s'approcha de lui pour le couvrir mais ce dernier toujours sur le qui-vive lui attrapa violemment le poignet.<p>

-Aie ! Voilà j'essaye d'être gentil et je me fais martyriser ! Je voulais juste te couvrir !  
>-Je n'aime pas trop les contacts physiques.<br>-Ta vie amoureuse va en pâtir !  
>-Je n'en ai pas besoin.<br>-Pourtant tu aimes Dei.  
>-Hein ? S'étouffa presque Gaara en se demandant comme il avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion.<br>-Tu m'héberge pour lui faire plaisir, c'est sûr ! Vous voyez en cachette et après chacun de vos rendez-vous, tu rentres déprimé !  
>-On n'a pas ce genre de relation.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends ! Mon frère est un vrai séducteur, il a beaucoup de charme et est incroyablement beau, donc je comprend ! Le rassura Naruto. En plus savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un me conforte dans l'idée que tu es bel et bien humain !

Gaara le regarda un peu perdu, en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir effacer ce malentendu…

Lui amoureux de Deidara ?

En vérité, il le détestait et si ce n'avait pas été le frère de Naruto, il l'aurait fait disparaitre depuis longtemps pour l'empêcher de lui enlever le blond.

Ils étaient si proches et si heureux ensemble, alors pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui Gaara était entendu sur un Naruto en larmes, nu, plein de marques rouges, de morsures et de bleus ?

-S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça, pas toi…Supplia le blond en larmes alors que le roux caresser son sexe qui avait malgré lui réagit aux stimulations dont il avait été victime.  
>-Chuuuut…Détends toi et profites…<p>

Gaara se remémora la première fois qu'il avait ressentit un fort désir pour Naruto.  
>C'était très peu de temps après leur emménagement dans le nouvel appartement, il était rentré fatigué par sa journée et l'horrible canicule qui sévissait et était tombé sur le blond allongé sur le sol près du ventilateur en boxer, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et le corps en sueur et machinalement, il s'était allongé à ses côtés pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

-On dirait un bébé…  
>-Gaa je veux une glace…Gaa achète une clim, radin ! Marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.<p>

A cet instant précis le roux eut la certitude que le blond était bien trop affolant pour sa propre santé mentale et que même si d'après les médecins il ne pouvait ressentir ni sentiment ni désir envers personne, il avait trouvé en Naruto l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

-Si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux…Murmura-t-il tendrement en voulant essuyer le filet de bave qui coulait.

Seulement Naruto toujours aussi endormi attrapa son doigt pour le sucer comme une glace avec envie et gourmandise et ce jour là Gaara prit une douche froide pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il avait toujours désiré ! Il allait enfin pouvoir posséder entièrement son Naru.

-Arrêtes tu me fais mal !

Gaara remonta vers le visage du blond pour lui embrasser doucement le front.

-Naru…Tu es le seul qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, le seul qui m'aime malgré ce que je suis. Murmura-t-il en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son corps afin de lui faire sentir à nouveau ses anciennes cicatrices.

Pendant longtemps, il lui avait caché par peur de le dégouter et de le voir le fuir et puis un jour Naruto avait vu son poignet lacéré et c'était emporté en lui lançant que ce n'était pas le genre de blessure que l'on se faisait accidentellement, alors comme pour lui expliquait les raisons qui le poussaient parfois de s'auto-mutiler il avait enlevé sa chemise pour lui montrer ce corps qu'il exécrait, presque entièrement recouvert de cicatrices.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?  
>-Mon…père…Avoua Gaara sans quitter le sol des yeux, par peur de voir le dégout dans les yeux du blond. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, je ne souffre plus.<p>

Naruto s'était jeté en larmes dans les bras du roux, il avait pleuré longtemps comme si ces cicatrices étaient sur son propre corps, avec la même douleur et le même désespoir que s'il s'agissait de lui et Gaara n'avait pu que l'aimer d'avantage.

Pendant un instant Naruto oublia la situation dans laquelle il était, il oublia que celui qu'il considérait comme un frère était en train d'abuser de lui, il oublia son corps qui lui faisait horriblement mal et son cœur qui semblait en miette, seules comptaient les stigmates du passé du roux qu'il caressait une fois de plus avec la même tristesse.

_Gaara a commis un meurtre l'été de ses quinze ans, la victime n'était autre que son propre père. C'est sa mère qui a prévenu la police, après avoir découvert le corps de son ex mari. Gaara s'était tranché les veines et était entre la vie et la mort. Le parricide a toujours été considéré comme le pire des crimes et l'affaire fit grand bruit. _

_Lors de sa première réquisition, le procureur requit la réclusion à perpétuité puis on a découvert ses innombrables cicatrices sur le corps. Il s'avéra que son père qui était un psychiatre réputé l'avait torturé de la pire des façons depuis sa plus jeune enfance. _

_Son avocat fit appel et plaida l'acte désespéré d'une victime en situation de détresse absolue.  
>Gaara fut finalement condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement dont deux avec sursit. <em>

_Je n'ai su toute l'histoire que longtemps après, sur le moment j'étais si abasourdi que je ne pouvais rien dire…_

-Maintenant Naru, je crois qu'il est temps que je te prépare pour les choses sérieuses.

Cette simple phrase ramena immédiatement Naruto dans le présent et toute l'horreur de la situation lui revint en mémoire

-Non ! NON ! Hurla-t-il horrifié en voyant Gaara humidifier ses doigts. NE FAIS PAS CA !

**W**


	3. Partie 3A Perturbations

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Destinés  
>Genre: RomanceLéger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leur caractère est donc différent de celui qui leur est attribué dans l'œuvre originale).<br>Informations importantes: L'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie de l'œuvre de Lee Young Hee, « Summit »  
>Pairing: SasuNaru, le reste...<br>Raiting: Entre M et Ma..  
>Résumé: <em>"Sasuke, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas gay, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre nous, sinon j'aurai plus de mal à ne pas t'aimer, à ne pas tomber fou amoureux de toi et à te perdre."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Alors oui je suis TRES TRES TRES en retard pour cette partie 3, mais ce n'est par manque d'investissement ! Il est juste beaucoup plus difficile, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire d'écrire une histoire basée sur une œuvre existante, car il faut reprendre tous les points souhaités dans cette œuvre et ensuite apporter ses propres idées et réussir lier le tout de manière réaliste et construite ! Mais je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai écris cette partie en quelques heures seulement ! J'ai écris les 8 premières pages d'un coup et les 7 autres aussi juste après une pause chocolat chaud ! Et je peux vous assurer que ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé ! Mais encore une fois PARDON POUR LE RETARD !<strong>

**Note 2 : Vu que je suis en retard, j'ai décidé ****de couper la partie 3 en deux parties, une A et une B ! Donc au lieu de faire environ 30 pages, ce chapitre n'en fait que 15**** ! Je sais, c'est très court, seulement vu que j'ai reçu pas mal de plaintes de personnes qui voulaient la suite, je me suis dis que ça permettrait de patienter ! Parce qu'il faut aussi savoir que cette partie est la dernière où subsistent encore des idées de l'œuvre de Lee Youg Hee, « Summit ». ****A partir de la partie B tout sera entièrement de moi.**

**Note 3 : Ma Amal, en effet Lee Tan (Gaara) a pas mal de point commun avec mon blond, c'est peut être pour ça que je l'aime autant ! *_* Oui oui malgré tout ce qu'il fait j'adore ce personnage ! **

**Note 4 : Merci à « quelqu'un m'a écrit » pour son travail incroyable ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Destinés<strong>

**Partie 3-A**

**Perturbations**

_« Je ne connais personne d'aussi beau que toi. Je ne connais personne d'aussi simple que toi. Je t'ai trouvé par hasard dans ce monde semblable à un tunnel sans fin. Il a suffi d'un instant, pour que je tombe sous le charme de ton regard et de ton sourire. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour respirer le même air que toi, verser le même sang que to i__et te suivre partout, comme ton ombre. Si mon vœu ne peut être exaucé, je préfère que nous mourrions tous les deux ici et maintenant. »_

Gaara se léchait les doigts consciencieusement, heureux de voir que Naruto avait cessé de crier, il semblait plus calme et le roux pensa qu'il avait enfin compris qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
>Cependant en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser, il remarqua de suite que ses pupilles étaient dangereusement dilatées et que son esprit était ailleurs.<p>

-Naru, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son front brulant.

Le doré n'avait plus conscience de qui l'entourait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui lui était arrivé il y a quelques années, vers cet homme monstrueux qui lui avait tout pris afin de mieux le détruire.  
>Il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il avait si chaud que sa peau semblait s'embrasait au fil des secondes.<p>

-Naru, réponds moi ! Hurla Gaara en le secouant légèrement pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui.

C'est à ce moment précis que de violents coups furent tapés contre la porte de l'appartement.

-POLICE ! Hurla l'un des hommes dans le couloir.

Le roux pesta de rage avant de porter délicatement le doré jusqu'à la salle de bain avant d'enfiler rapidement un pantalon et une chemise.

-OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! Cria de nouveau l'inspecteur de police.  
>-Ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les gens ! Lança-t-il calmement en ouvrant la porte. Il fait encore presque nuit, vous auriez pu attendre le matin.<br>-C'est que tu n'es jamais chez toi… Il te suffira de répondre à quelques questions si tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille. On peut entrer ?  
>- Montrez-moi d'abord vos papiers.<p>

Dans la salle de bain, Naruto bien qu'encore mal en point était revenu à lui et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait à côté.

-Tu sembles connaitre la procédure sur le bout des doigts. L'habitude sans doute ?  
>-Venons-en au fait lieutenant Choi !<br>-Tu es pressé d'en finir ? Message bien reçu ! Dis nous où tu étais entre minuit et cinq heure le 2 !  
>-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?<br>-Tu reconnais cet homme ? Le questionna l'inspecteur en lui tendant la photo de l'homme qu'il avait surprit en train d'interpeller Naruto dans la rue. Il s'appelle Roh Jungsu  
>-Non. Répondit calmement Gaara.<br>- Dis-nous alors ce que tu faisais pendant la nuit du 2 ! S'exclama le second officier.  
>-Comme tout le monde…je devais être en train de dormir.<p>

A coté, Naruto rassemblait son courage et ses forces pour se mettre debout malgré les tremblements qui animaient son corps faible.

-C'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ?  
>-Tu as un témoin ?<br>-Il était avec moi ! Intervint le doré qui avait enfilé un peignoir.

Les trois hommes surpris se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Ah là là…Bonjour la discrétion ! Je sais que vous ne faites que votre travail mais tout de même !

L'inspecteur Choi le détailla un instant, le prenant au premier coup d'œil pour une femme avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Gaara lui était surprit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était sorti pour prendre sa défense mais il tenta de ne rien montrer.

-Qui es-tu ?  
>-Est-ce que vous m'arrêterez si je ne réponds pas ?<br>-En il …Commença le roux.  
>-NON ! Ne dis plus rien ! L'interrompit son ami. Ces messieurs se pointent chez toi sans même prévenir ! Ils se permettent de t'accuser alors qu'ils n'ont ni preuves, ni mandat ! Par conséquent aucune loi ne t'oblige à leur répondre ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort, s'ils s'étaient montrés courtois mais ce n'est pas le cas !<p>

Naruto qui faisait de gros efforts, s'accrocha discrètement au bras du roux pour ne pas tomber avant de poursuivre sur le même ton.

-Ils te traitent comme un moins que rien sous prétexte que tu as un casier judiciaire ! Raison de plus pour ne pas leur faciliter le travail !  
>-Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire, dis donc ! S'exclama l'inspecteur. Tu sais que le faux témoignage est passible de peine de prison ?<br>-Vous sous-entendez que notre police judiciaire est assez corrompue pour permettre des arrestations abusives sur de simples présomptions ? Répondit le doré en souriant.  
>-Revenez me voir avec un mandat officiel. Je répondrais alors à toutes vos questions ! Intervint Gaara. Et maintenant laissez nous.<br>-Très bien. On se reverra bientôt… Mais dis-moi… Comment ça se fait que tu transpires autant ?

Naruto qui s'était réfugié derrière le roux pour cacher son état, passa sensuellement sa main sur le torse de ce dernier avant de répondre.

-Nous étions en pleine action, quand vous êtes venus nous déranger avec vos gros sabots. Sourit-il. C'était très chaud…J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre !

Un petit silence prit place et le second officier devint rouge écrevisse lorsqu'il comprit enfin le sens des propos du jeune homme.

- Maintenant que vous savez, allez-vous-en ! Mon ami et moi aimerions reprendre les choses là où nous les avions laissées !

Dès que la porte fut claquée, Naruto se laissa basculer contre le mur froid du salon en se retenant à une petite table pour ne pas tomber.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
>-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi ! S'exclama le doré. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai du traversé pendant que tu étais en prison ! La culpabilité me rendait fou, j'aurai mille fois préférer aller en prison à ta place ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre le même cauchemar ! Et pour cela je suis prêt à toutes les bassesses !<p>

Il fixa un instant son regard dans celui de son ami et reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

-Tu sais, l'autre jour j'ai remarqué une odeur bizarre sur tes vêtements…Ils sentaient le neuf comme s'ils sortaient du pressing et pourtant les tâches étaient toujours là !  
>-Écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer…<br>-J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas commis de cuisine ! Je faisais semblant de le croire par ce que c'était plus simple ainsi !

Gaara ne dit rien et Naruto ferma les yeux instants pour se donner du courage.

-Maintenant ça suffit, j'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges entre nous !

Il se rapprocha doucement du roux pour poser délicatement sa main tremblante sur sa joue.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt combien tu me désirais…A vrai dire, je me sens soulagé ! J'ai tellement de dettes envers toi que je ne savais pas comment te dédommager ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour reprendre ?

Il ouvrit d'un geste son peignoir qui glissa un instant sur son corps avant de tomber sur le parquet.

-Mon corps ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais il est à toi si tu le désires. Et ensuite, nous serrons quittes !  
>-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de que tu dis ?! S'emporta Gaara.<br>-Quoi ? Je t'offre ce que tu veux !  
>-Tu penses que si je t'ai aidé jusque-là, c'était simplement pour pouvoir abuser de toi ?<br>-NON ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu allais faire avant que ces flics ne débarquent !?  
>-Je voulais te montrer…te…je…<br>-TU VOULAIS QUOI ? Hurla Naruto en le suivant jusqu'à la chambre. Comment penses-tu que je me sente alors que la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance aveugle a essayé de me violer ?!  
>-JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE VIOLER ! Cria le roux en lui tendant des vêtements. ET RHABILLE-TOI BORDEL !<br>-PARCE QUE MAINTENANT CA TE GÊNE DE ME VOIR NU ?!  
>-Naru s'il te plait…<br>-Ne me touche pas ! Sanglota-t-il. J'ai…j'ai toujours eu peur de…toujours…de revivre ça…mais jamais je…n'aurais pensé que…ce serait toi !  
>-Revivre quoi ? Questionna l'autre en lui attrapant la main. Est-ce que quelqu'un…<br>-Laisses-moi tranquille…Souffla-t-il épuisé entre deux sanglots…Baise moi puisque c'est ce que tu veux et après disparais !

**W**

Naruto se réveilla difficilement, il s'était endormi dans la chambre du roux à même le sol.

_« Ce doit être le matin…Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ne pas assumer ce que je verrais. J'ai sûrement rêvé…On vit parfois en rêve des choses inimaginables dans la vraie vie. C'était vraiment horrible ! Heureusement que c'est fini…_

_Et si j'essayais de me rendormir ? Je me sens encore patraque…Et puis non… Je suis assailli par la souffrance depuis que j'ai pris pied dans la réalité. J'ai mal partout et je ne peux plus bouger le bras, il est peut être cassé. _

_J'ai envie de vomir…_

_Tiens ? Où est passé Gaara ? Il s'est enfuit après avoir foutu une merde pas possible. Il ne m'a même pas retouché... Tout ça pour ça… _

_Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pour aller où ?_

_SASUKE… ! »_

**W**

Sasuke rentrait, abattu après sa longue journée à chercher du travail.  
>Il était d'une humeur massacrante et avait fait fuir les rares personnes qui lui accordaient une entrevue.<p>

Naruto lui manquait, cette nuit il s'était réveillé dans le lit vide et n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Les images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans le parc tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Ce baiser, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, le seul fait d'y repenser faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement encore plongé dans ses réflexions pour tomber sur une scène surprenante.  
>Les meubles étaient pour la plupart renversés ou cassés et l'on avait fouillé dans toutes ses affaires, au milieu du chaos se tenait Gaara, lui aussi perdu dans de bien sombres pensées.<p>

_« Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ? J'ai tout fichu en l'air, il ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Il ne m'accordera plus un seul sourire. »_

-Dis donc c'est toi qui as tout cassé ? Le questionna le brun.

L'autre se leva doucement, une main sur le front en soupirant fortement.

-J'AI ENVIE DE TE TUER ! Lâcha-t-il soudainement. J'ai envie de t'arracher les deux bras avec lesquels tu l'as tenu ! J'ai envie de crever les deux yeux avec lesquels tu l'as contemplé !

Sans le quitter des yeux et avec la même haine, il sortit son couteau fétiche.

-Et tu sais quoi ? CA N'A RIEN DE BIEN DIFFICILE POUR MOI ! Acheva-t-il en mettant la lame sous la gorge du brun.

Ils se regardaient depuis le début droit dans les yeux, se transmettant toute la haine qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un envers l'autre et la rage qui les animait, et malgré la menace de l'arme blanche, Sasuke ne broncha pas.  
>Il eut même un petit rictus moqueur avant de poser calmement sa main sur celle du roux pour éloigner le couteau de sa gorge.<p>

-Tu es pitoyable ! Tu crois me faire peur avec ce joujou ? Fais gaffe, tu pourrais esquinter ta jolie gueule d'amour avec ! Cracha-t-il.

Il tira sur le bras de son ennemi pour rapprocher son visage et du sien dans un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es à deux doigts de chialer comme une gonzesse ! Reconnais-le !

Gaara dégagea brusquement son bras pour tenter de l'atteindre et le blessa superficiellement au torse en déchirant au passage son tee-shirt.

Sasuke ne se laissa pas impressionner, il enleva son blouson et le jeta à la figure du roux profitant du moment d'inattention de ce dernier, qui évitait le vêtement pour passer derrière lui et ainsi le maitriser en attrapant le bras armé du couteau et en passant le sien autour de son cou.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es venu me retrouver ! C'est moi que Naru a choisi ! C'est bien ça ? Du coup, tu es venu passer tes nerfs chez moi ! Je ne te savais pas si émotif !

Le roux ne répondit rien, il attrapa de sa main libre le bras du brun pour le soulever du sol et le faire basculer en le renversant par-dessus son corps, l'envoyant ainsi violemment rejoindre le sol.  
>Il ne lui laissa aucun répit et se précipita sur lui pour lui envoyer plusieurs coups de poings au visage.<p>

-Je me suis toujours méfié de toi ! Continua Sasuke. Tu avais beau faire semblant d'être son meilleur pote…Je savais qu'au fond tu voulais la même chose que moi ! Tu n'avais qu'une envie, le caresser et le prendre dans tes bras.  
>-Je ne te permets pas ! L'interrompit Gaara. Tu parles à tord et à travers.<p>

_« Tu ne sais rien des moments que nous avons partagés ensemble. De quel droit me regardes-tu avec cet air narquois ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Naru est bien plus qu'un vulgaire objet de désir pour moi »_

-Tu as perdu mon vieux ! S'exclama Sasuke en riant. Va-y ! Je te donne la permission de me filer quelques baffes ! Je te dois bien ça !

Il saisit le roux par le haut de son blouson en cuir pour le tirer vers lui et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as été une très bonne nounou pour Naru ! MAIS C'EST TERMINE ! TU VA SORTIR DE SA VIE ET VITE !

Une fois de plus Gaara ne dit rien, il se contenta d'entourer le cou du brun de ses deux mains pour l'étrangler.

_« Si je n'avais pas connu la bonté et l'innocence, je ne souffrirais pas de mes contradictions.  
>Si je n'avais pas connu l'espoir, je ne serais pas en proie au désespoir. »<em>

**W**

Naruto avait couru jusqu'à leur appartement, oubliant la fatigue et la douleur, terrifié à l'idée que Gaara ait pu faire du mal au brun.

-SASUKE ! Hurla-t-il en poussant la porte entrouverte du studio.

Il tomba sur une scène de désolation, l'intérieur était dans un état déplorable, tout était cassé, brisé, plus rien ne tenait debout comme si un ouragan s'était abattu sur le petit appartement.

Il s'accroupit en soupirant et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de pas céder à la panique.

_« Bon sang ! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! L'appartement est sans dessus-dessous !  
>Tout ça c'est ma faute ! Mais enfin Gaara ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ?! Je me demande où ils sont tous les deux ! »<em>

-Naru ! S'exclama Sasuke. A quoi tu joues là ? Tu te conduits comme un aliéné.

Naruto, toujours accroupi, se tourna doucement vers lui avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

_« Ca a l'air d'aller. Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai vu son visage.  
>C'est fou…J'ai l'impression qu'on a été séparé pendant très longtemps. »<em>

-Haku t'a encore privé de repas ? Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes ! Continua le brun. Ne reste pas par terre ! Aller, debout !  
>-Il est venu ici, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le doré pendant que son ami l'aidait à se relever.<br>-Rien de bien grave ! On voulait juste discuter calmement. Mais les voisins ont flippé et ont prévenu la police. Répondit le brun. D'ailleurs, je reviens du commissariat, ils m'ont passé un de ces savons !  
>-Et Gaara ?<br>-Quelqu'un l'attendait déjà à la sortie du commissariat.

_« C'est bizarre, à ma connaissance Gaara n'a pas de famille…Est-ce que par hasard… »_

_-_Aller, ne reste pas planté devant la porte, va t'asseoir ! Proposa Sasuke en le poussant légèrement.  
><em>-<em>Aie ! Gémit Naruto.  
><em>-<em>Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je t'ai à peine bousculé !

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais le brun se rapprocha encore un peu de lui pour tenter de capter son regard.

-Tu as également la voix toute enrouée ! Ça ne va pas ? Tu es si pâle…

Le blond ne disait toujours rien, mais l'autre était à présent sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brusquement il le poussa contre la porte de l'appartement et ouvrit la large veste qu'il portait, découvrant avec horreur les bleus, suçons et morsures qui ornaient l'intégralité de son corps.

-Je croyais que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, visiblement ce n'est pas le cas ! Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça ? Tu disais que Gaara était comme un frère pour toi !

_« Ce n'est pas vrai…Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Je pensais que Gaara ne ferait jamais de mal à Naru…  
>Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf ?<br>J'aurais dû m'en douter…J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un risque et j'ai laissé faire ! »_

-C'est du délire ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !  
>- Calme-toi Sasuke ! C'était un accident.<br>-Depuis quand les frères se font ce genre de choses ? Un accident tu dis ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi tu continue à le défendre, hein ?! Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Quand je pense que je l'ai laissé s'en aller ! J'AURAIS DÛ LUI FAIRE LA PEAU, OUI !  
>-Sasuke…<br>-L'ENFOIRÉ ! JE VAIS LE TUER !  
>-Arrête de crier ! S'exclama Naruto lui en donnant une gifle. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent !<p>

Sasuke toujours hors de lui le foudroya du regard et le doré continua plus calmement.

-S'il te plait, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça. Je t'en prie ne m'humilie pas d'avantage.

Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête, le brun lui se radoucit immédiatement, conscient qu'hurler n'arrangerait pas les choses.

-Écoute…Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'est en état d'avoir une conversation normale. Souffla le doré. Je vais te laisser, on en reparlera plus tard.

Mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il l'attira contre lui sans toucher son bras et le serra fermement, l'étouffant presque.  
>Fatigué, Naruto se laissa glissa au sol, mouvement que le brun suivit sans pour autant se détacher de lui.<p>

-Sasuke…Mais… TU PLEURES ?! S'exclama le doré qui commençait à paniquer.

En effet le brun pleurait, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis l'enfance ou peut être même comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

-Si tu savais Naruto…Je m'en veux tellement…Le salopard ! Quand je pense à ce qu'il t'a fait…Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais…Je te protégerai…

_« Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui ?  
>Il est si jeune et si naïf.<br>Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour me laisser tomber ?  
>Je risque de l'entrainer avec moi dans ma chute. Et pourtant, tout au fond de mon cœur, je suis heureux qu'il soit là !<br>Je tiens tant à lui. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre.  
>Je sais maintenant ce que je désire le plus au monde…<br>Je sais maintenant ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux…_

_J'ai toujours été à l'aise en société. Pour peu que je montrais raisonnablement ouvert et attentionné, c'était facile de me faire des amis.  
>Leur façon de voir la vie avait quelque chose de fascinant pour moi. En écoutant leurs histoires j'avais le sentiment de voyager dans un monde inconnu…<br>Et ensuite je prenais la tangente. J'avais une conscience aiguë de la limite à ne pas franchir.  
>Je veillais à ne jamais m'impliquer plus que nécessaire et je me trouvais assez doué à ce petit jeu. Mais en vérité, c'était de l'orgueil. J'étais un blanc-bec qui ne connaissait rien à la vie, j'avais la prétention de juger les autres alors que je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. <em>

_Au final, j'étais devenu un solitaire qui ne savait plus où aller, un passant dont tout le monde se fiche. _

_La liberté à toujours été ma religion, je regrette sans doute mon indépendance d'autre fois mais aujourd'hui une force supérieure me pousse à dépasser mes limites. _

_Sasuke…Au début ton regard insistant m'intimidait au plus haut point, tout comme ton grand corps imposant, ta façon de t'exprimer sans détour…Bref, je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir.  
>Mais au fond j'étais rassuré de te savoir toujours près de moi. Je me dis que le bon dieu t'a fais aussi costaud pour mieux me soutenir, pour mieux me porter… <em>

_Je touche enfin au but. J'ai trouvé une paire de bras assez solides pour me protéger ou me détruire… »_

**W**

Une semaine était passée depuis ce jour, Naruto avait fait de fortes montées de fièvres et Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois.

Kiba et Haku leur avaient apporté de quoi manger et avaient même payé les médicaments nécessaires aux soins du blond mais aucun des deux n'avaient pu rester trop longtemps. Le brun les mettait toujours à la porte sans ménagement lorsqu'ils évoquaient l'idée de lui tenir compagnie ou celle de prendre le relais au chevet du malade.

Il était pourtant épuisé et jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi déprimé et désemparé, il semblait rongé par la culpabilité, mais ne voulait en aucun cas expliquer à ses amis ce qui n'allait pas.

Il venait justement de leur demander de partir, lorsqu'il entendit Naruto gémir dans son sommeil une fois de plus agité de violents cauchemars.

-Naru, calme toi…Je suis là…Murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Le doré souffla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage inquiet du brun.

-Sasu…Souffla-t-il en tendant la main pour caresser son visage…C'est vraiment toi ?  
>-Bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que ce sois ? Répondit-il en profitant de la douce caresse.<br>-J'avais peur que tu sois parti…  
>-Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais !<p>

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête et se laissa attirer dans les bras du brun.

-Je suis tout collant, je vais te salir…  
>-Non, tu sens toujours bon…<br>-Sasu, j'ai vraiment envie d'une douche !

Le brun grogna légèrement avant de se décoller de lui pour le laisser sortir du lit.

-Ça serait plus simple si on avait une baignoire…Remarqua-t-il.  
>-Je ne serais pas contre un bon bain moussant mais on fait avec ce qu'on a non ? Sourit le doré en se levant doucement.<br>-On devrait déménager !  
>-Pour aller où ?<br>-Ailleurs…là où tu aurais un grand lit et une immense baignoire !  
>-Et on braque une banque pour ça ? Questionna l'autre en souriant sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain.<br>-Dis moi juste…Il se leva pour faire face à Naruto et lui attraper les mains…Dis moi juste si tu aimerais ça…  
>-Sasuke, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta le blond.<br>- Réponds-moi simplement. Si tu pouvais quitter cette vie de galère et réaliser ce que tu as noté sur ta liste, tu le ferais ?  
>-Évidement ! Qui ne le ferait pas ?!<br>-D'accord…  
>-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu ne prépares pas vraiment un braquage ?<br>-Idiot…Souffla Sasuke tendrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Va te laver au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Et appelles-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.  
>-Je ne suis pas un bébé !<br>-Ça, ça reste à prouver !

Naruto lui tira la langue avant de rentrer dans la salle bain, il resta un instant sans bouger, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'attraper son téléphone portable et sortir discrètement de l'appartement.

_« Gaara…Le salaud…Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Si on pouvait tuer quelqu'un en pensée, je l'aurais déjà tué des milliers de fois. _  
><em>J'ai un mal fou à réprimer mes envie de meurtres, mais Naru fait comme si de rien n'était ! Mes émotions passent d'un extrême à l'autre au cours d'une même journée. Il serait temps que j'arrête de me conduire comme un gamin. <em>

_Le jour où mon frère m'a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Sakura, j'ai démoli sa voiture à coups de batte, mais ça n'a pas suffit à me calmer. _

_Est-ce que je ressentais de la haine envers eux ? Envers mon père absent, ma mère infidèle et mon stupide frère qui se faisait mener par le bout du nez par cette garce ? _

_Non, même pas…J'avais juste besoin d'un moyen d'extérioriser ma colère et ma frustration et rien ne m'étais venu à l'esprit à part la violence et la haine. _

_J'aurais pu très mal finir, si j'avais continué dans cette spirale négative. _

_Heureusement que tu es entré dans ma vie ! Toi au moins, tu as l'honnête de reconnaitre les blessures de ton cœur, mieux encore, tu as le courage d'y faire face. Et tant pis si ça fait mal à en crever. _

_Confronté à une situation identique, je n'ai pensé qu'à fuir…_

_Tu es un homme fort, c'est un aspect de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas, c'est comme si tu avais toujours eu cette force en toi. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse t'apporter ! Comment s'étonner après que tu me traites comme un gamin ? _

_Car tel que je me connais…Je tuerais ce mec si je le revois !_

_Je suis incapable d'agir avec raison. Alors autant l'assumer ! Je suis un être immature qui ne sait pas dominer ses émotions._

_Le plus dur pour moi, c'est de te voir pleurer, il n'y a rien au monde qui me fasse d'avantage souffrir. Maintenant Naru, tu fais parti de ma vie, il me suffit de penser à ce cadeau pour oublier toutes mes rancœurs et mes colères.  
>Je dois être fort pour toi, je dois oublier ma fierté et passer ce coup de fil, de cette façon je pourrais te soutenir.<em>

_Je veux t'aider à te reconstruire au jour le jour, c'est ma mission ! »_

-Allo Itachi ? C'est Sasuke.

**W**

Naruto marchait d'un pas rapide vers la supérette d'Haku, Sasuke était sorti il y a plus d'une heure pour un rendez vous et lui avait interdit de mettre un pied dehors, seulement le frigo et les placards étaient vides, il fallait bien que quelqu'un pense à faire les courses !

Il soupira en pensant que le brun avait surement dû aller chez une de ses maitresses, vu qu'il avait été coincé toute la semaine à son chevet.  
>Cette simple pensée lui serra douloureusement le cœur et il accéléra encore le pas en tentant de chasser ces sombres idées.<p>

Arrivé devant la boutique, il s'arrêta net, se demandant si Haku allait accepter de lui accorder un crédit vu que ni lui ni Sasuke n'avait d'argent.

-Naru ? Tu es rétabli !  
>-Oh, salut Kiba…<br>-J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! S'exclama le brun en le serrant dans ses bras.  
>-Aie !<br>-Oh pardon, je t'ai fais mal ?  
>-Ce n'est rien…<br>-Tu viens faire des courses ?  
>-En fait…<br>-Je suis au courant pour vos soucis d'argent. Souffla doucement le brun.  
>-Ah…<br>-Ne t'en fais pas et fais tes courses ! Haku ne demandera rien et je t'aiderais à tout porter !  
>-Merci ! Lui répondit le doré dans un sourire éblouissant qui le fit rougir.<p>

Mais au moment d'entrer, Naruto aperçu une silhouette familière.

-Kiba tu veux bien commencer sans moi ? J'ai un coup de fil important à passer !  
>-Heu…oui, d'accord.<p>

Une fois le brun entré, le doré se précipita jusqu'au parc du quartier en courant.

-GAARA ! Hurla-t-il Montres-toi, je sais que tu es là !  
>-Naru…<br>-STOP ! Reste où tu es, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je t'écoute.  
>- Dis-moi comment tu te sens ? Tu es très en colère n'est ce pas ? Remarque je m'y attendais…<br>-Et toi Gaara ? C'était comment pour toi ? Ça ne t'a pas rappelé de vieux souvenirs ? Comme par exemple les fois où Neji et ton père te torturaient ?

Gaara ne dit rien, il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, la voix tremblante de Naruto le transperçait. Il savait que ce dernier ne voulait pas le voir, cependant il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

-SALAUD ! Hurla le doré en lui envoyant l'une de ses chaussures. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ? Tu sais mieux que personne combien c'est douloureux et terrifiant ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas ! Je t'ai même supplié plusieurs fois !

Il lui lança sa seconde chaussure avant de se précipiter pour l'attraper par le haut de son blouson.

-Pourquoi tu as continué ? Hein ?! Pourquoi ? C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Un moins que rien qu'on peut écraser et humilier à sa guise ?  
>-Bien sûr que non…<br>-MENTEUR ! Tu m'as traité comme un objet et non un être humain ! Excuse-toi ! Demandes pardon si tu as éprouve un peu de culpabilité ! Fais le par égard pour moi ! Essaies au moins de te justifier ! Dis moi que c'était une erreur, un moment d'égarement ou encore une folie passagère !

_« Je t'en prie Gaara, aide moi à comprendre. Donne-moi une raison de te pardonner.»_

-Dis quelque chose, même n'importe quoi…  
>-Non Naru…Répondit Gaara en attrapant ses mains…Ce n'était ni une erreur, ni un moment d'égarement, j'avais les idées parfaitement claires.<br>-Tu ne manques pas d'air !  
>- Écoutes…<br>- Lâche-moi !  
>-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir…<br>-JE T'AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER ! Tu es encore pire que je ne le pensais ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir !

En se défaisant brutalement de son emprise, Naruto avait défait les bandages présent sur l'avant bras du roux, il remarqua immédiatement les coupures présentes et comprit que ce dernier avait recommencé à s'auto-mutiler.

-IDIOT ! Hurla-t-il en le giflant. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu n'en rates pas une ! Ça t'amuse de faire n'importe quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu essaies de prouver, hein ?!

Il n'avait pas cessé de le secouer mais Gaara ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Je ne te comprends pas…C'est toi le méchant de l'histoire ! Tu es censé faire du mal aux autres, pas à toi…Alors à quoi riment ces blessures ? Tu es vraiment obligé de t'infliger ça ? Pourquoi es-tu si cruel envers toi-même ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à détruire ta propre vie ?

Naruto pleurait, il sanglotait de plus en plus fort en donnant des coups de poings sans réelle force et totalement désordonnés sur le torse de Gaara.

_« Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que ça n'a pas de sens. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. »_

Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il était rentré d'un voyage à la montagne, il neigeait dehors pourtant en entrant dans sa chambre il fut surprit de voir qu'il y faisait encore bien plus froid qu'à l'extérieur.

Il alluma le chauffage sans enlever son manteau et finit par se rendre compte de la présence du roux sur leur parquet de sa chambre.

-Tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! Hurla-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir et sans chauffage ?

Il s'avance rapidement vers lui pour toucher son visage et remarqua ainsi qu'il était glacé.

-Tu as les joues froides.  
>-Naru…<br>-Aller, monte sur mon lit !  
>-Où étais-tu passé ?<br>-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? J'ai bossé pendant un mois pour partir au ski. Je viens de passer trois jours chez un pote qui a une baraque dans les montagnes !  
>-Je ne savais pas…Souffla Gaara encore perdu.<br>-Ah bon ? Mais je t'avais laissé un post-it sur la table ! Est-ce que tu as pris tes repas au moins ?  
>- Je croyais que tu étais parti, que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais…<p>

Gaara s'était passé une main dans les cheveux et Naruto avait pu voir son bras mutilé et le sang séché sur ses doigts.

-Fais voir ton bras ! Tu t'es fais mal ? Tu saignes…

Le doré remarqua bien vite l'étendu des dégâts sous le regard honteux du roux qui baissait la tête, il comprit bien vite que ce dernier s'était auto-mutilé.

-Dis…Tu es resté comme ça combien de temps ? Il se leva pour chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Attends-moi ! Je reviens avec de quoi te soigner !  
>-Non…Souffla le Gaara en le retenant par le bras. Ne me laisse pas.<br>-Je ne vais nulle part. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?

Naruto attrapa la couverture qui était sur son lit en s'en servit pour couvrir son ami.

-Tu es gelé ! Garde cette couverture sur toi pour te réchauffer. Tu dois avoir faim ! Je vais nous préparer à manger.

Mais une fois de plus, il n'avait pas pu bouger, Gaara s'était jeté dans ses bras. Surpris par son geste, il resta quelques secondes sans réagir avant de le serrer contre lui.

_« Il avait l'air terrorisé, comme un enfant abandonné. Il était resté dans cette chambre froide tout seul devant la porte fermé, il avait attendu mon retour en se punissant lui-même ! »_

-Ce que tu peux être bête…Un vrai bébé, je vous jure ! Comment tu as pu penser une chose pareille ? Un grand garçon comme toi ! Tu as vraiment cru que je m'en irais sans rien te dire ?  
>-Dis Naru, tu me promets que tu ne t'en iras pas ?<br>-Mais oui ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'ai bien l'intention de squatter chez toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !  
>-C'est vrai ?<br>-Dis donc toi ! Tu oses mettre ma parole en doute ? Sourit-il. Promis ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je resterais toujours auprès de toi. Mais je veux que tu cesse de te faire du mal ! Tu me le promets ?  
>-D'accord…<br>-Plus fort ! Je n'ai rien entendu !

_« Si tu savais Naru…Je ne réponds plus de rien si je dois te perdre un jour ! Le simple fait d'imaginer un monde sans toi me plonge dans une douleur indescriptible. « _

Gaara avait passé ses deux bras autour du corps de Naruto sans pour autant le toucher.

-J'en mourrai ! Si tu me quittes…Ou si tu ne m'aimes plus…Je n'y survivrais pas !  
>-Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Hoqueta Naruto qui pleurait toujours. Tu es complétement cinglé !<br>-J'arrêterai de manger, de dormir…Continua le roux en posant ses deux mains sur les joues du blond…Et un beau jour…On me retrouvera mort.  
>-Je m'en fiche ! Ça ne me regarde pas ! Hurla le doré toujours en larmes, en tentant de s'éloigner. C'est ton problème si tu veux foutre ta vie en l'air !<p>

Gaara l'attira de nouveau vers lui et s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres, Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il se décida à tenter de s'échapper avant d'abandonner et de se laisser faire.

-Reste avec moi, Naru. S'il te plait !  
>-Tu sais quoi Gaara ? Souffla le blond en se laissant étreindre. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai.<p>

_« J'ai l'impression de couler…Tout doucement. Je me sens aspiré par les fonds…Inconscient et enchainé. »_

Le téléphone de Naruto sonna et il sut immédiatement que c'était Sasuke, il n'y avait que lui pour le moment qui avait son numéro, vu qu'il avait acheté ce téléphone neuf pour pouvoir réquisitionner l'autre, et ainsi empêcher Gaara de le joindre. S'il savait…

-C'est encore ce type ? Demanda le roux. Ignore-le ! Viens avec moi !

Naruto ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensés, se demandant s'il devait partir avec Gaara pour l'empêcher de se détruire ou rejoindre Sasuke, mais le roux trancha sans le savoir pour lui.

-Tu dois le quitter, si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur !  
>-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? Hurla Naruto en se défaisant brutalement de son étreinte.<br>-NARUTO ! Hurla Kiba qui l'avait cherché un peu partout, inquiet de ne pas le voir.  
>-Kiba !<br>- T'es qui toi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Cria-t-il à l'attention du roux. Ça va Naru ?

Gaara attrapa le bras du blond pour l'emmener avec lui.

-PERSONNE NE BOUGE OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE ! Continua Kiba en courant vers eux. Espèce de pourriture ! Relâche mon pote !

Le roux tira une fois de plus Naruto mais ce dernier le repoussa brusquement.

- Va-t'en ! Nous ne sommes plus amis, mais si tu décides un jour de repartir à zéro…Si tu trouve le courage de te battre pour te sortir du gouffre dans lequel tu es tombé tout seul…Je te promets d'être là pour te tendre la main !

Gaara regarda une dernière fois Naruto dans les yeux, mais devant son air décidé et Kiba qui approchait et avec qui il n'avait pas envie de se battre sous peine de se faire encore plus haïr par le blond, il préféra ne pas insister et partit en courant.

**W**

Naruto était parti rapidement, il avait rassuré Kiba et s'était enfui sans même prendre ses courses.

Au bout d'une heure de promenade, il se décida à rentrer, sachant parfaitement que Sasuke n'ayant reçu qu'un texto de sa part serait hors de lui.  
>Pourtant en entrant dans l'appartement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver les cartons faits et le brun en train de fermer sa valise.<p>

-Je croyais que tu avais promis de ne pas sortir ! Lâcha sèchement Sasuke sans se retourner vers lui.  
>-Il fallait bien que j'aille faire quelques courses…<br>-Oh et donc pourquoi Haku m'a appelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles si tu étais avec lui au magasin ?  
>-J'ai rencontré Kiba en route et après…j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps…Expliqua-t-il gêné.<br>-Si tu le dis…  
>-Tu vas quelque part ?<br>-Je rentre chez moi ! Il est temps que j'arrête d'agir comme un gosse !  
>-Oh…Souffla le doré dont les yeux commençaient déjà à s'emplir de larmes…Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche…je…<p>

Sasuke se tourna précipitamment, comprenant que sous le coup de la colère il s'était peut être mal exprimé.

-Hey…Quand je dis que je rentre je ne veux pas dire que je te quitte…Il me paraissait évident que tu venais avec moi…Apparemment je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre. Expliqua-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.  
>-Mais je ne peux pas venir vivre chez toi enfin !<br>-Il y a une seconde tu pleurais parce que tu avais peur que je t'abandonne et là tu veux te faire prier ! Rit le brun  
>-Je ne pleure pas ! Il y a juste beaucoup trop de poussière avec tous tes cartons ! S'offusqua le blond.<br>-Naru…S'il te plait…Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai jamais et que je te protégerai…Viens avec moi…Si tu me fais confiance, alors viens et laisse-moi prendre soin de toi !

Naruto n'était pas en mesure de dire non, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement vivre chez Sasuke. Seulement il lui était impossible de refuser de suivre celui qui était allé jusqu'à pleurer pour lui.

Il voulait rester auprès du brun, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, protégé et aimé et même si ses sentiments le terrifiaient, ils étaient aussi grisants et agréables à ressentir.  
>Il hocha légèrement la tête, en rougissant, sans réellement savoir pourquoi ce qui fit sourire le brun qui l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras.<p>

-Mon bras ! Espèce de brute ! Râla le blond pour la forme avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre avant que Sasuke ne se détache brusquement, surprenant la blond par la même occasion.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
>-Rien…rien…<br>-Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?  
>-Je ne rougis pas ! Aide-moi plutôt à tout descendre dans la voiture !<br>-On part ce soir ?  
>-Immédiatement.<br>-Ok…Souffla-t-il en attrapant sa valise et un carton. Au fait, où as-tu trouvé une voiture ?  
>-Elle est à moi…Je l'ai juste récupérée…<p>

Naruto n'ajouta rien de plus, mais en voyant Sasuke ouvrir le coffre d'une voiture de luxe, il ne put retenir sa surprise.

-Tu conduis une « Audi R8 » ? A dix huit ans ?  
>-C'est un cadeau de ma mère…Répondit-il nonchalamment. Tu t'y connais en voiture toi ?<br>-Un peu…  
>-Aller, monte ! S'exclama le brun en s'installant au volant. Il est temps de repartir à zéro !<p>

Le doré regarda une dernière fois l'immeuble et le reste du petit quartier avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture.

**W**


	4. Partie 3B Retour au bercail

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre:** Destinés  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><span><strong>Informations importantes:<strong> L'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie de l'œuvre de Lee Young Hee, « Summit »  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru, le reste...  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma…  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> _"Sasuke, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas gay, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre nous, sinon j'aurai plus de mal à ne pas t'aimer, à ne pas tomber fou amoureux de toi et à te perdre."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Chapitre méga court mais c'est juste la seconde moitié de la partie 3 donc… Comme la suite a prit beaucoup de retard je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de publier ce petit bout et d'entamer ensuite plus sereinement la partie 4. Je m'excuse cependant de l'énorme retard ! Je ne sais pas s'il reste des lecteurs mais si c'est le cas, MERCI ! <strong>

**Note 2 : Cette partie peut donner le sentiment d'être inutile mais en réalité tout ce qui s'y passe est vraiment important pour la suite des événements donc ne m'en voulez pas trop ! OK ? Je ferais mon possible pour publier très vite une longue partie 4 !**

**Note 3 : Sasu n'est pas bizarre ! En tout cas pas plus que moi ! -_- Moi aussi regarder mon homme ou mon âme sœur dormir ça me calme ! Mais il est vrai que je suis étrange… **

**Note 4 : Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous le dire ! Donc même si je donne le sentiment d'être une vielle qui radote, MERCI BEAUCOUP VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! **

**Note 5 : Je vais le faire, je vais écrire ce (bip) de chapitre de INTL ! Après ça se jouera entre Harem et L'Ange !**

**Note 6 : Évidemment les fautes sont de la partie ! Désolée ! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besoin d'un peu d'aide !<strong>_

_**Voilà, j'ai deux fictions en tête qui tourneront autour de l'univers de la musique et en fait j'aurai besoin de vos idées pour un **__**nom de groupe**__** et **__**le nom donné aux fans de ce groupe**__**. Si vous en avez plusieurs n'hésitez pas ! Je ne peux pas promettre d'utiliser vos propositions mais ça me serait vraiment super utile donc merci d'avance !**_

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

Partie 3b

**Retour au bercail**

Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide en massant machinalement son bras.

-Tu as encore mal ? Le questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.  
>-Un peu…Souffla-t-il en baillant ce qui fit sourire le conducteur qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.<br>-Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil toi !  
>-Dis moi plutôt si toi ça va. Répondit le blond en lui attrapant la main.<br>-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
>-Parce que tu retournes vivre sous le même toit que tes parents à qui tu n'as pas parlé depuis environ deux ans ?<p>

Sasuke soupira.  
>Il n'avait en effet pas eu de contact avec son père et sa mère depuis que ces derniers avaient soudainement décidé de se transformer en parents modèles, en s'excusant de leurs erreurs passées et en leur promettant de passer plus de temps à la maison et de changer leurs mauvaises habitudes.<p>

Évidement Itachi avait tout de suite adhéré en sautant de joie, mais lui avait très mal réagit en s'emportant violemment pour finir par quitter le domicile familiale.

Ces deux dernières années, sont opinion sur ce qu'il considérait être des mensonges de plus de la part de ses parents n'avaient pas changés mais les événements récents et le temps passé avec Naruto lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'immaturité de son comportement.

Et puis surtout, pour tenir la promesse faite au blond et prendre soin de lui il devait arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin et faire des efforts.

Pour récupérer ses cartes de crédits et le confort d'une grande maison douillette il devait renouer les liens et accepter de jouer le jeu.

La rencontre qui avait eu lieu plutôt dans la journée c'était bien passé malgré la gêne et l'émotion ce qui l'avait conforté dans son choix.

Ses parents avaient réellement évolué, il devait surement être capable d'en faire de même.

-Je leur ai parlé tout à l'heure ! Finit-il par répondre.  
>-Vraiment ?!<br>-C'était eux mon rendez-vous.  
>-Oh…Je croyais que tu étais chez une de tes copines.<br>-Jaloux ?  
>-Ca c'est bien passé alors ?<p>

Le brun eu un petit sourire moqueur qui fit rougir son ami.

-C'était étrange mais pas désagréable et ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance.  
>-Arrête ! Je suis assez stressé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !<br>-Ils vont t'adorer !  
>-Ah ouai ? Et je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi ? Grogna presque le doré.<br>-Parce qu'il est impossible de te résister ! Sourit tendrement le conducteur. Même moi je n'ai pu que succomber !

Naruto qui triturait son portable le laissa tomber à ses pieds sous la surprise ce qui attira le regard étonné de Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

Le blond se pencha si rapidement pour ramasser son téléphone et surtout fuir le regard posé sur lui qu'il se cogna la tête contre la boite à gant.

-AIE !  
>-Et bien je ne savais pas que ça te troublerait autant ! Se moqua le brun.<br>-Au lieu de te moquer de moi tu ferais mieux de faire attention ! Si tu continue de parler comme ça tes parents vont croire que tu es gay !  
>-Il me semble t'avoir prouvé que c'était le cas non ?<br>-Tu…c'est…Bi…

Naruto balbutia encore quelques mots avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur la route, soudainement absorbé par les nombreux panneaux publicitaires.

Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser à la demande de son ami et encore moins au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé !

Ce n'était pas…Ce n'était pas envisageable…

_« Je voudrais tant pouvoir être quelqu'un qui peut ouvrir tout grand les portes de son cœur sans craindre d'être submergé par ce qu'i l'intérieur. «* _

Se sentant envahir par la tristesse, il soupira fortement en tentant de faire disparaitre ses sombres pensés, inconscient du regard inquiet de Sasuke sur lui.

**W**

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seul l'écran d'ordinateur éclairait légèrement la pièce et le visage fermé de Gaara.

-Yuichi…Souffla-t-il. Tu dois forcement savoir quelque chose !

Il griffonna rapidement son adresse sur un bout de papier avant d'attraper sa veste et de rejoindre sa moto.

**W**

Sasuke s'engagea dans la longue allée de la propriété familiale et ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le ronflement peu discret que Naruto qui s'était endormi laissa échapper.

Une fois garé, il l'observa attendrit quelques instant avant de choisir de ne pas le réveiller, préférant le laisser rattraper le plus possible les nuits de sommeil que les récents événements lui avaient pris.

Ce fut l'arrivé précipitée de Yann, un employé de la maison qui le ramena sur terre, il sortit rapidement de la voiture et fit signe à l'arrivant de ne pas faire de bruit en pointant du doigt le blond.

-C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir à la maison ! Chuchota l'employé un énorme sourire aux lèvres en commençant à vider le coffre.  
>-Merci Yann, c'est gentil. Souffla le brun en ouvrant délicatement la portière passager pour y extraire Naruto qui se laissa porter sans broncher, toujours aussi profondément endormi.<p>

Itachi resta un instant figé de surprise lorsqu'arrivé dans l'entrée pour l'accueillir, il vit son cadet portant ce qui semblait être d'après lui une « petite créature blonde ».

-Salut ! Lâcha Sasuke nonchalamment en se dirigeant directement vers les escaliers.  
>-Euh…C'est ton invité ?<br>-Oui…Et ce n'est pas une fille !  
>-Ok…Répondit mécaniquement l'ainé pas encore remit de sa surprise.<br>-Itachi ? Pourquoi ne fais tu pas entrer ton frère ? S'exclama une voix féminine.

Rapidement une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, très élégante et à la ressemblance frappante avec les deux jeunes hommes fit son entré.

-Bonsoir maman. Salua le plus jeune.

Elle eut à peu près la même réaction que son ainé ce qui agaça légèrement le nouvel arrivant qui avait peur de réveiller Naruto.

-Mon ami s'est endormi, je vais l'installer à l'étage pour qu'il puisse se reposer et je vous rejoins ! Ajouta-t-il en s'élançant dans les marches.  
>-D'acc…d'accord ! Balbutia-t-elle. On t'attend dans le salon alors !<p>

Itachi et sa mère échangèrent un regard de totale incompréhension avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivé de Yann portant les bagages.

Sasuke installa délicatement Naruto dans son lit et nota que rien n'avait changé dans sa chambre.

Ses parents n'avaient pas menti, les choses étaient telles qu'il les avait laissées lors de son départ.

Il laissa trainer son regard un instant sur les murs avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile de revenir!

-Je resterais quand même bien ici avec toi…Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux trop longtemps. D'accord ? Ajouta-t-il en caressant les cheveux du doré.

**W**

_« Et comme à chaque fois son visage apparait, l'obscurité prend forme, la sienne, il me regarde, me touche avec ce même sourire sadique avec ce même regard noir et je le sens s'insinuer de plus en plus loin en moi sans soucier de ma douleur et de mes pleurs. _

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à résister ? _

_Il finit toujours par me répondre ce qu'il n'a cessé de me répéter._

_« C'est pourtant clair Naru…Reconnais qu'on fond de toi-même c'est ce que tu désire par-dessus tout. » »_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et mit de longues secondes avant de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration normal.  
>Se rendant compte qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu mais étrangement rassurant, il comprit qu'il devait être chez Sasuke et sans doute dans sa chambre.<p>

Les nombreux posters de femmes dénudées et l'ordre presque militaire qui régnait confirmèrent son hypothèse et il se rallongea sereinement le sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond étonnement bleu ciel, il se perdit dans ses pensés, plongeant peu à peu dans une douce nostalgie.  
>Son frère lui manquait énormément et si habituellement il arrivait à faire avec l'absence, depuis que Sasuke avait choisi de retourner dans sa famille il ressentait un peu plus cruellement le vide.<p>

Il glissa machinalement une main dans sa poche pour saisir son téléphone avant de soupirer en ce souvenant que l'ancien était entre les mains de son meilleur ami qui craignait que Gaara ne reprenne contact avec lui.

Il espérait juste que le brun prenait soin de ce téléphone, il avait à ses yeux une valeur inestimable et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de le perdre.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait…Juste un portable…

Essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé couler, il bondit presque hors du lit, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser envahir par la peine ou les regrets.

Il observa avec plus d'attention les femmes sur les posters et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Comment pouvait-on désirer un garçon, de surcroit comme lui lorsqu'on fantasmait sur des filles avec des formes aussi généreuses ?

-Oublie cette histoire ! Soupira-t-il.

Il fit encore quelques pas hésitant dans la pièce, se demandant s'il devait ou non sortir pour tenter de retrouver Sasuke.

Peut-être allait-il les déranger en pleine retrouvailles ?

Ses lointains souvenirs de vie de famille n'étaient ni un modèle de stabilité ni d'unité et il ne souhaitait pas risquer d'interrompre quoique ce soit.

Il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs avant que son regard ne soit soudainement attiré par un motif en relief sur le bureau.  
>Sa respiration se bloqua douloureusement et l'espace d'un instant un vide total prit possession de son esprit.<p>

Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, une simple coïncidence !

Alors pourquoi une telle angoisse avait prit vie en lui ?

Il retraça machinalement tous les motifs de cette gravure et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, le ramenant à l'époque où il effectuait ce même geste sur un immense tatouage.

_« Cet éventail est le symbole de ma famille depuis le moyen-âge, évidement aujourd'hui il n'a plus le même rôle mais nous y sommes très attaché et c'est pour ça qu'on l'a choisit pour représenter notre entreprise. »_

-Non ! Non ! NON ! Paniqua-t-il. La vie ne peut pas être chienne à ce point là !

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à taper correctement ce nom qui était la cause de toutes ses craintes.

Il ne lança pas tout de suite la recherche, tentant de se calmer avant et de se persuader que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une crise de paranoïa.  
>Mais loin de fonctionner, cette petite attente ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse et il appuya rageusement sur la touche que son doigt n'avait jusque là qu'effleurer.<p>

-Y'a même l'arbre généalogique…Souffla-t-il en malmenant le bas de son tee-shirt…Au moins je serais fixé !

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à avoir sa réponse.

-Oh merde ! Il étrangla un sanglot tandis que son téléphone tombait lourdement au sol.

Qui en dehors de lui était assez stupide pour ne pas demander à son meilleur ami son nom de famille ?!  
>Comment avait-il pu occulter leurs ressemblances ?<p>

-Oh mon dieu !

Il avait le sentiment d'étouffer, que les murs se rapprochaient et qu'il allait finir écrasé entre eux.

Il fallait qu'il parte vite et très loin ! Il devait s'éloigner d'ici, de cette famille !

Une douleur intense lui serra la poitrine alors qu'un vertige plus puissant que les précédents le fit vaciller.  
>Il tenta de se rattraper à l'une des étagères mais elle bascula en même temps que lui au sol dans un énorme bruit.<p>

Sasuke qui était en pleine conversation légère et plutôt détendue avec sa famille se précipita immédiatement à l'étage, suivi de près par les autres.

-Naru ! Cria-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Il était clairement paniqué et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il vit son ami allongé sur sa moquette avec le contenu d'une de ses étagères sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Questionna-t-il en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider doucement à se redresser. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder le brun avec attention, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.  
>Il avait voulu fuir, sa première réaction avait été de vouloir partir le plus loin possible d'ici et tout oublier de nouveau.<br>Mais Sasuke le regardait avec une telle tendresse, il avait l'air tellement inquiet pour lui et ces gestes étaient si doux qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de lui intentionnellement.

Il voulait rester à ses côtés pour toujours ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité.

Après ça, il savait qu'il allait le détester et ne plus jamais vouloir le voir.

Partir lui éviterait ce rejet douloureux mais il en était incapable.

Sasuke qui avait vérifié avec minutie le corps du blond pour voir s'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente, essuya doucement ses larmes en lui souriant tendrement.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe…Tu me fais peur…

Quelques secondes de silence lui répondirent avant que Naruto ne réussisse à parler.

-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais n'est ce pas ?

Surpris mais surtout touché par le ton et l'air désespéré du doré, Sasuke lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Tu n'en as donc jamais assez de poser des questions stupides ?

L'autre se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

-Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes pour ça…Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiète du tout ! Continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vais m'occuper de tout, alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Les parents de Sasuke et son frère regardaient la scène avec stupeur et une quasi fascination.  
>C'était si étrange et improbable, leur fils semblait si différent qu'ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux.<p>

Fugaku risque un regard vers sa femme, afin de chercher confirmation à ses pensés.

Était-ce bien leur cadet qui agissait avec tant de tendresse et d'empathie ?

Venait-il véritablement de faire la promesse de prendre soin d'un autre être humain ?

S'était-il réellement inquiété pour cet étrange jeune homme dont il n'avait pas encore pu faire la connaissance ?

L'air perdu de sa compagne lui assurèrent que la réponse était définitivement oui.

Naruto qui s'était enfin calmé, renifla une dernière fois avant de se détacher très légèrement de son meilleur ami.

-Ça va mieux ? Le questionna ce dernier.

Il hocha la tête, étrangement gêné ce qui fit sourire l'autre.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé maintenant ?  
>-Je…J'ai fais un cauchemar et en me levant je me suis senti mal…<p>

Sasuke grimaça, se sentant de nouveau envahir par la colère.  
>Depuis l'incident avec Gaara, le blond ne dormait presque plus se réveillant chaque nuit en sursaut ce qui accentuait à chaque fois son sentiment de culpabilité.<p>

-Je suis désolé pour ton étagère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle lâcherait. Continua son ami, le sortant ainsi de ses sombres pensés.  
>-On s'en fout de ça ! Répondit-il en retrouvant son sourire. L'essentiel c'est que tu n'aie rien !<p>

Naruto lui rendit son sourire en lui offrant un bisou sur la joue avant de se rendre compte que le reste de la famille était présent, les yeux rivés sur lui et apparemment ahuri par son geste.

Devenu rouge tomate à une vitesse impressionnante, il plongea immédiatement dans le cou de Sasuke pour tenter de se cacher et d'échapper aux regards posés sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le brun.  
>-J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait ta famille. Chuchota-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.<br>-Ils ne vont pas te manger ! Sourit son ami, amusé par son inhabituelle timidité en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Itachi lui offrit un sourire rassurant mais face à ce visage si familier le blond se figea immédiatement, submergé par une vague de tristesse.  
>Il ne s'attendait pas à une ressemblance aussi frappante et ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur son meilleur ami et sa famille lui revint soudainement en pleine face.<p>

Il lutta pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de cet homme qui restait malgré tout un inconnu et tenta maladroitement de sourire à son tour.

-Je vous présente Naruto ! Lança Sasuke.  
>-Salut …Souffla timidement l'invité, les yeux rivés sur la main tendue d'Itachi.<p>

Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par oser la serrer et fit de même avec celle du patriarche, mais la mère de famille l'attira dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir madame…  
>-Ah non surtout pas ! Protesta-t-elle. Appelle moi Mikoto !<br>-D'a…d'accord.

Sasuke le libéra des bras de sa mère et lui attrapa la main.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il faut que tu te nourrisses ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attirant dans les escaliers.

**W**

Sasuke se posait des questions, ou plutôt une question.

Pourquoi ?

Il était installé dans la cuisine avec son frère et Naruto à qui il venait de servir une énorme part de tarte à la pêche, accompagnée d'un thé et ce dernier ne cessait de jetait des coups d'œil de plus en plus appuyés à Itachi.

Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Finit-il par lui demander.  
>-Hein ?<br>-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Expliqua le brun face à la mine surprise de son ami. Tu es tendu, pensif et tu ne quittes pas mon frère des yeux !

Itachi releva la tête et le blond ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge écrevisse tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur son assiette.

Sasuke grogna.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!  
>-R…rien ! Balbutia le doré. C'est juste que je me sens gêné de m'incruster comme ça et je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter.<br>-Il ne faut pas, on est tous ravis de t'avoir ici ! S'exclama l'ainé en s'approchant d'eux. En plus c'est grâce à toi si notre petit fugueur est de retour!

Il lui offrit un énorme sourire en posant en posant une main sur son épaule et Naruto tressaillit presque en serrant fortement le rebord de la table.

-Je n'ai pas fugué ! Cracha Sasuke en enlevant brusquement la main de son frère pour y poser la sienne.

Ce dernier surprit recula de quelques pas tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur son cadet déposant un baiser dans la nuque de leur invité.

-Détend toi et respire Trésor…Souffla Sasuke. Tu es ici chez toi.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le doré ne fasse grincer légèrement son tabouret en se retournant complétement vers son ami.

-Trésor ? Répéta-t-il interloqué.  
>-C'est…sorti tout seul… Répondit nonchalamment le ne te plait pas ?<br>-C'est…c'est…heu…Surprenant… Balbutia le blond.  
>-Tant mieux alors ! Sourit l'autre avant d'attraper une canette dans le frigo.<p>

Mikoto et son époux arrivèrent à cet instant, sortant ainsi leur ainé de sa torpeur.

-Mon chéri tu es vraiment sûr que ce diner ne te gêne pas alors ? Questionna la chef de famille.  
>-Ça m'est totalement égal ! Répondit Sasuke.<br>-Généralement ce genre de chose t'agace alors avec ta mère on ne voudrait pas que ta première soirée ici se passe mal. Expliqua son père.  
>-Ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai passé l'âge des caprices.<p>

Ce fut au tour du couple de se figer de stupeur face à la nouvelle attitude de leur fils.

-Ta récompense ce sera Karin ! Rit Itachi en tapant dans le dos de son cadet.  
>-Qui ?<br>-Mais la fille des Kusa enfin ! S'exclama l'ainé interloqué. Tu veux te la faire depuis tes quatorze ans !  
>-Si tu le dis…<br>-Attend tu ne te souviens vraiment plus d'elle ? Intervint Fugaku. Une grande rousse très jolie !  
>-Personnellement je la trouve incroyablement vulgaire ! Bougonna Mikoto. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon fils avec ce genre de fille !<br>-Ne t'en fais pas maman le seul intérêt que j'avais pour elle était sexuel, et ce n'est même plus d'actualité. Répondit calmement Sasuke.  
>-Tu parle ! Ricana son frère. Je suis sûr que tu l'auras coincé dans un coin avant même la fin du repas !<p>

Naruto fit cogner sa tasse sur la table, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui.

-Désolé…  
>-Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Mikoto face à sa mine contrariée.<br>-Oui. Répondit-il simplement. Sasuke, est ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ?

Le brun l'observa un instant, cherchant à capter en vain son regard.

-Viens…Souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le blond l'ignora et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers.

**W**

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sasuke en entrant dans la chambre.  
>-Je ne trouve pas mes affaires… Répondit Naruto sans le regarder.<br>-J'ai oublié de préciser à Yann que l'on dormait ensemble donc il a dû les mettre dans ta chambre, elle est reliée à la mienne. Expliqua le brun en ouvrant la porte près de son lit.

Le doré passa devant lui toujours sans le regarder ce qui l'agaça un peu plus.

-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?! Insista-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.  
>-Il n'y a rien, j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne douche ! Souffla l'autre en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre.<p>

Il fouilla rapidement dans sa valise pour y sortir ses affaires de bain sous le regard insistant de son ami.

-Au fait, il n'y a aucune raison que l'on dorme ensemble maintenant, cette chambre est très bien ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Sasuke, sous le choc eut le sentiment que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient plus très longtemps.

Pourquoi Naruto était si en colère ?

Il se retint machinalement à la commode près de lui et le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte sans qu'il ne réussisse à prononcer le moindre mot pour le retenir.

De longues minutes passèrent où seul le bruit de l'eau si fit entendre et sans que le brun ne fasse le moindre mouvement tandis que de son côté le blond se déshabillé difficilement à l'aide d'un bras.

Il se sentait pitoyable et s'en voulait de son comportement, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

L'Uchiwa sortit enfin de sa torpeur dans un profond soupir d'impuissance avant d'ouvrir l'un de ses placards pour y sortir une guitare.

Il n'avait pas joué depuis presque un an mais ça semblait être le bon moment pour s'y remettre.

Il sortit l'instrument de sa housse et s'installa contre la porte de la salle de bain, espérant ainsi être entendu mais surtout comprit.

_Let me in  
><em>_**Laisse-moi entrer**__  
>To see you in the morning light<br>__**Que je puisse te voir à la lumière du matin**__  
>To get me on and all along the tears they come<br>__**Pour me faire venir les larmes aux yeux**__  
>See all come<br>__**Regarde les venir**__  
>I want you to believe in life<br>__**Je veux que tu crois en la vie**__  
>But I get the strangest feeling that you've gone away<br>__**Mais j'ai cet étrange sentiment que tu es parti**__  
>Will you find out who you are too late to change ?<br>__**Vas-tu te rendre compte de qui tu es trop tard pour changer ?**_

Naruto qui finissait à peine de se débattre avec les boutons de son jeans se figea lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami et instinctivement il coupa le jet d'eau pour mieux entendre ce qui offrit un peu plus d'assurance au chanteur dont la voix tremblotait encore légèrement.

Le blond avait honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il ressentait et son comportement l'énervait au plus au point.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'emporter, pas le droit d'être jaloux ou de faire la gueule parce que le brun était libre et n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre seulement il avait beau se le répéter, ses sentiments finissaient toujours par prendre le dessus.

_I wish I could be  
><em>_**J'aimerais pouvoir être**__  
>Every little thing you wanted<br>__**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais**__  
>All the time<br>__**Tout le temps**__  
>I wish I could be<br>__**J'aimerais pouvoir être**__  
>Every little thing you wanted<br>__**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais**__  
>All the time<br>__**Tout le temps**__  
>Some times<br>__**Parfois**_

Sasuke ne savait pas ce que Naruto lui reprochait ou ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point mais il n'était pas fâché il était juste inquiet.

Le doré avait l'air extrêmement malheureux et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, ce simple constat lui donner envie de pleurer.

Est-ce qu'un jour il réussirait à le rendre réellement heureux ? A apaiser toutes les blessures que la vie semblait lui avoir infligées ?

Il avait prit presque toute la place dans sa vie et ça ne le dérangeait même pas de savoir que quelqu'un puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Tout était lié à lui maintenant, ses émotions, ses réactions, ses décisions et malgré cela il se sentait nettement plus libre et indépendant qu'avant.

Rencontrer Naruto, décider de lui rendre le sourire et de prendre soin de lui avait fait prendre à sa vie une voie bien plus réjouissante que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là et il n'aurait fait marche à rien pour rien au monde.

_Lift me up  
><em>_**Relève-moi**__  
>Just lift me up don't make a sound<br>__**Relève-moi, ne dis rien**__  
>And let me hold you up before you hit the Ground<br>__**Et laisse-moi t'enlasser avant que tu ne tombes à Terre**__  
>See all come<br>__**Regarde les venir**__  
>You say you're all right<br>__**Tu dis que tu vas bien**__  
>But I get the strangest feeling<br>__**Mais j'ai cet étrange sentiment**__  
>That you've gone away- you've gone away<br>__**Que tu es parti, tu es parti**__  
>And will you find out who you are too late to change ?<br>__**Vas-tu te rendre compte de qui tu es trop tard pour changer ?**_

Naruto recroquevillé dans l'immense baignoire était bien trop torturé par ce qu'il ressentait pour profiter du luxe qui l'entourait.  
>Il sanglotait misérablement, la tête entre les genoux, relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps bercé par la voix de son ami.<p>

Il repensait à Gaara, à sa crainte qu'il lui arrive malheur malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il songeait à la découverte qu'il venait de faire et aux conséquences que cela aurait sur sa relation avec Sasuke puis il tentait de refréner la vague de sentiment qui l'inondait en permanence depuis quelques jours déjà.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer le brun plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il ne pouvait pas se comporter autrement que comme son meilleur ami et il ne devait surtout pas laisser cette flamme allumée.

Qu'importe ce que son cœur voulait, il n'écouterait une fois de plus que son esprit afin d'être sûr de ne plus jamais revivre ce qu'il avait dû endurer par le passé.

Un amour à sens unique était une chose qu'il ne pourrait supporter une seconde fois surtout si cela devait le conduire à perdre son seul et unique ami.

Il s'était réjouit que le brun soit hétéro et qu'il ne veuille rien de plus que son amitié car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui offrir de plus en retour alors il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme il venait de le faire.

_I wish I could be  
><em>_**J'aimerais pouvoir être**__  
>Every little thing you wanted<br>__**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais**__  
>All the time<br>__**Tout le temps**__  
>I wish I could be<br>__**J'aimerais pouvoir être**__  
>Every little thing you wanted<br>__**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais**__  
>All the time<br>__**Tout le temps**__  
>Some times<br>__**Parfois**_

Sasuke regardait les murs blancs et totalement vierges qui l'entouraient.

Est-ce que Naruto allait vraiment dormir ici ? Allaient-ils faire en quelque sorte chambre à part maintenant ?

Cette idée l'angoissait sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.  
>Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une simple nuit sans le blond prêt de lui.<p>

Il avait prit l'habitude de caler sa respiration sur la sienne pour se calmer le soir et il avait besoin de le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour pouvoir faire de même.

Comment ferait-il s'il ne pouvait plus se réveiller en pleine nuit pour l'observer jusqu'à ce que ses angoisses se calment ?  
>A quoi ressembleraient ses nuits et ses réveils sans lui à ses côtés ?<p>

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment Naruto était devenu indispensable à son existence…

Peut-être dès lors première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait trébuché sur lui afin de lui voler son téléphone ?

C'était il y a quelques mois seulement et pourtant il avait le sentiment qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis cet après-midi là.

A quoi ressemblerait sa vie s'il ne s'était pas rendu chez Akai ce jour là ?

C'était étrange de ne plus pouvoir imaginer une vie où le blond ne serait pas et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
>Peu importe les visions d'avenirs qu'il avait, l'autre y avait toujours la place centrale et au lieu de l'inquiéter cela l'apaisait totalement parce que rien ne lui semblait difficile à réussir si Naruto était avec lui, seule son absence paraissait insurmontable.<p>

_Don't give me up  
><em>_**Ne m'abandonne pas**__  
>Don't give me up tonight<br>__**Ne m'abandonne pas ce soir**__  
>Or soon nothing will be right at all<br>__**Sinon plus rien n'ira bien**__  
>Salvation<br>__**Salut**__  
>Will you find out who you are too late to change ?<br>__**Vas-tu te rendre compte de qui tu es trop tard pour changer ?**_

_Too late to change…  
><em>_**Trop tard pour changer…**_

_I wish I could be  
><em>_**J'aimerais pouvoir être**__  
>Every little thing you wanted<br>__**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais**__  
>All the time<br>__**Tout le temps**_

_I wish I could be  
><em>_**J'aimerais pouvoir être**__  
>Every little thing you wanted<br>__**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais  
><strong>__Every little thing you wanted  
><em>_**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais  
><strong>__All the time  
><em>_**Tout le temps  
><strong>__This time__**  
>Cette fois<strong>_

Naruto était terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans un grand lit, dans une chambre immense et sombre sans Sasuke à ses côtés pour le rassurer et calmer ses cauchemars.

Il ne voulait pas dormir seul ! Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à affronter ses angoisses seul !

Tant pis si c'était lâche et égoïste…Tant pis…

Il était fatigué de toujours devoir être fort.

Il ne supportait plus cette liberté qui avait pourtant toujours été son principal moteur.  
>Et son indépendance qu'il avait durement gagnée et toujours farouchement défendue le rendait aujourd'hui malade.<p>

Il voulait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, des bras dans lesquelles se réfugier, un foyer, une famille…

Et aujourd'hui tout ce dont il rêvait pouvait être résumé en un seul nom.

-Sasuke…Souffla-il.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant totalement dans la baignoire, la tête sous l'eau.

_Every little thing you wanted  
><em>_**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais  
><strong>__All the time  
><em>_**Tout le temps**_

_Every little thing you wanted  
><em>_**Chaque petite chose que tu voulais  
><strong>__All the time  
><em>_**Tout le temps**_

_But I get the strangest feeling  
><em>_**Mais j'ai cet étrange sentiment**__  
>That you've gone away<br>__**Que tu es parti**_

A bout de souffle il sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau dans une bruyante expiration plus déprimé que jamais.

Et s'il se contentait comme à son habitude de fuir toute forme de lien ?

Peut-être que cette liberté pour laquelle il avait tout donné s'était au fil des années transformé en une prison dont il ne pourrait jamais s'évader…

Il sortit de la baignoire doucement et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, nu et dégoulinant d'eau avant de se tourner vers le miroir qui à cet instant lui renvoyait une image qu'il jugea pitoyable.

Il soupira en retenant un douloureux sanglot.

Alors au final c'était ça sa seule option ?

-Partir…

**W**

*Fruit basket

**Musique** : _«Every Little Thing » by Dishwalla_


End file.
